Torchwood: Pole' Revenge
by sineadkfoley
Summary: Torchwood believe Pole to be dead and it's true that the court put his still living body in a led lined coffin but they have forgotten who he is and what he can do and it's not long before his half eaten corpse is calling the shots once again, creating clones of himself out of enemies from Owen' forgotten past and giving him and Torchwood unfair ultimatums
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood: Pole' Revnge**

**Chapter One**

**The Singes Burn**

**One month ago: **The hub was still a disaster, having been burned by Martha. Flood lights lit the space, new computers were all wrapped up, there were boards where windows should be and no doors anywhere. A heavily pregnant Jack looked at Owen as he dropped a box and then let out a scream, which had Adrian and Jasmine retreating backwards from the desk.

"No. Jack, now is not a good time for you to be giving birth" Owen said

"Tell this kid that!" Jack yelped grabbing Owen' arm,

"Ah...I'm a professional, I've delivered babies before, you have...do you have lady parts?" Owen said

"Good Lord!"

"What is down there? Do I need to cut this thing out of you or what?" Owen said

"This thing?!" Jack screeched, upset

"Owen..." Jasmine said and then she whispered in his ear,

"Oh, OK, we've got this" Owen said leading Jack into the empty medical suite

Jasmine grinned at Adrian,

"Never in a million years is that happening to me...but mum, when did he have the time?"

"Uh that might have been my fault" The 12th Doctor said, coming out of the kitchen, holding Honour,

"You!" Owen said, coming out of the medical suit, "You did this"

"Well. I helped, Honour did this technically. He's a very intelligent baby this one here"

"What did he do exactly?" Owen asked

"Owen!" Jack called

"Shut up!" Owen called back

"Come here and say that! Or better yet, you try pushing a baby out of a hole that appeared there yesterday!" Jack called back

"Would you like me to..." The 12th Doctor asked

Owen took Honour and glared.

Two hours later Jack gave birth to a boy and everyone sat around him as he held his new son for the first time, tears streaming down his cheeks,

"So how...? They didn't have time to sneeze, let alone..." Owen said

"I meantioned to Honour I thought Jack ought to have a second chance so he created a double him, you can't have the same name and he'll probably be as powerful as Honour, it's Honour' way of watching over you when I'm not here" The 12th Doctor said, "Never underestimate him, never ignore his words, see the clues until he can tell you his truth"

They all looked at the baby in shock,

"I think I'll call you James...the Great"

"Or James, eh?" Owen said with a frown, then he smiled

**Now: **An old woman pushed a seemingly empty wheelchair into an elevator with a doctor. When she turned the chair around to face the doors there was a Singes sitting in it.

"It's hot in this lift" The doctor commented

The old woman got out of the lift, the lift went up and caught fire. The doctor' screams were ignored.

One the same level as the burns unit a nurse witnessed a wheelchair move itself from the elevator and down the corridor. As she got to the elevator the doors shut and the panel exploded. She tried to go after the chair but the door hit her in the face.

The following morning Jack came down the stairs of Adrian' apartment with James over his arm, James looked bewildered. Adrian handed Jack his coffee and took James from him to feed him a bottle,

"You are a star, I swear we'll be out of your hair soon" Jack said

"You're alright" Adrian said

"Where's Jas?" Jack asked

"With Owen next door. He took on a case, something about a haunted hospital" Adrian said

At that moment Owen and Jasmine came into the apartment,

"It's worth looking into" Owen said mysteriously

"Haunted hospitals? Torchwood don't deal with the dead" Jack said

"You're bottle feeding?" Owen said in question

"Do you see tits? Answer me" Jack said

"The question about the hospital or the question about the tits?" Owen asked

"Good Lord!" Jack said rolling his eyes

Brendan was coming out of the burns unit when the same nurse from before tripped into him. Trouble was there wasn't anything she could have tripped on.

"Sorry" She said and then she eyeballed the elevator doors

"So Lydia can come home today" Brendan was saying to the Doctor in charge

"The "Infection" can be treated at home now"

"He's not angry anymore"

"Oh he's angry...the you know what, has a habbit of annoying him, they're born of the same sign in this world. As much as they compliment each other they will scrap, you really need to get to work on finding a cure" The Doctor in charge said, then he looked at the nurse, "Lavender, why do you keep staring at the elevator doors?"

"Can't you smell something charred?"

"The wires?" He asked

"No..." Brendan said and he put his hand to the door. As he stepped back he got a burn, "We need to evcauate now! You need to put me in isolation before this becomes airborn"

"What is it?" The Doctor in charge asked

"Flamciphic Residue" Brendan said

"Oh..."

Jasmine put her mobile away and laughed sarcastically,

"Have we any glass containment structures in yet?" She asked

"One...why?" Owen asked

"Brendan is in isolation at Cardiff Hosptial. They found a body in the elevator by the burns unit but they can't examine it because it's covered in Flamciphic Residue" Jasmine said

James was dropped off with the 11th Doctor, who was more than a little stunned, however they found themselves in the mother of all traffic jams on the road leading into the hospital. It got so bad either side no one could move anywhere, they'd either have to stick it out or abandon the car,

"Adrian, get out and see what's going on up there!" Jack snapped after one car horn in his ear too many

After a short distance Adrian could see a cordon but before he could reach it someone hammered a window of a posh car to get his attention. It was Chrissie,

"Bit posh for you" He said

"It's dad' car, what's it to do with you anyway, we aren't together" She sniped

"You're dad is in isolation at Cardiff Hospial" Adrian said cooly

She got out of the car in shock,

"What!?" She exclaimed

"He was exposed to a residue called Flamciphic. He should be fine as long as he stays away from oxygen tanks and gas cylinders" He replied

"You don't need to take that tone with me!" She snapped

"No but I do need to be reminded that our farse of a relationship is truly dead in the water!" He snapped back

"I'm coming with you!" She yelled

"Your funeral, sure why not" He replied

At that moment Andy arrived,

"Good Torchwood is here, that body down there or what's left of it is yours, A bike imploded and he melted"

"What!" Adrian and Chrissie replied at the same time

The first thing Adrian did on arriving at Cardiff Hospital was getly lead Chrissie into isolation,

"What...?" She said

"I need you to stay in here, I'm immune to Flamciphic" Adrian said

"Why do you care if I stay here or not?" She asked

"Your father scares me" Then to Brendan Adrian added, "CCTV is burned out, what's you're suggestion while the others check over the body in the elevator?"

"Look at the paranormal reports and admin files for patients in the burns unit" Brendan replied

Adrian nodded and left,

Chrissie looked at Brendan,

"Need any healing?"

"You do"

"He hit the button without thinking about the fact that the ones he helped Torchwood destroy weren't always under Pole' control"

"Duty before emotion" Brendan said

"I want an Emperor, who isn't afraid to show emotion or feel it" Chrissie said, "He doesn't care"

"It's all in the eyes, they're telling me a very different story. It's Liam' aniversary tomorrow, you're blinded by years of experience he doesn't have, unless you two switch bodies one day he'll never understand the things you've seen" Brendan told her

While Jack, Morgan and Pitch were examining the scene from the imploding bike Jasmine was examining the body in the elevator with Owen. Owen wasn't taking chances, he was wearing a biohazard suit,

"His flesh has been welded to the floor, the bones in his feet have fused together" Jasmine was saying into her dictaphone, Owen winced, she looked up at him "Can you check the charts for every room of the burns unit for any suspicious names? Then go and find Adrian, we'll meet outside and discuss our findings"

Owen nodded and left the elevator. He turned left into the burns unit and started checking the names on the doors. There was one that caught his eye. A Mr Singes, so he went off to find Adrian. Adrian was mulling over paranormal reports,

"Mr Singes, coincidence?" Owen asked him

Adrian changed books and looked through it with record speed,

"No one of that name has been admitted in the last two days. The last report was of a woman wheeling an empty chair away from the hospital and the other two there when the body was found were a consultant to Lydia and some nurse called; Lavender Soft" Adrian told him

"Yeah, I knew her, that's why I took on this case...you seem tense" Owen replied

"It's been a while since I heard from Liam on the Lost Path and it's his aniversary tomorrow, on top of that Chrissie is doing my head in. If she actually thinks I don't care then maybe I shouldn't"

"I'd find a cure for Lydia first" Owen said

"I'm trying but each one I come up with is as absurd as the next" Adrian said, "Besides the court makes so many decisions about us it's hard to work out whether my feelings are entirely my own sometimes"

Adrian, Owen and Jasmine left the hospital while a fumigation or cleansing of the chemicals was being filtered through the air-con and met Jack, Pitch and Morgan by the cime scene outside.

"The residue is still very prominent but it's not dangerous to any of us now but even with the fumigation that hospital' gonna be shut for quite some time" Jack said, "His flesh has been welded to the tarmac and the bones in his feet have been fused together"

"Just like our body at the hospital then. He died second, going by the paranormal reports. A woman was seen wheeling an empty chair away from the hospital this morning, shortly before the body in the elevator was found" Owen said

"Owen found a Mr Singes in the burns unit. Making sense now? Whoever got him in either was or disguised herself as a nurse because I found no such name having been admitted to the burns unit in the last 24 hours" Adrian said

"We can't put the city on red alert; humans can't see aliens unless they've been chosen by the empire to have an ability that could do well to serve a Galafranian" Jack said, "Have the bodies put in glass coffins of Hydrowestophiam gasses and I'll bury them later"

Owen slipped on his favourite hoddie and sat down on the sofa with a coffee to watch Secret' of the Dead, an archeology program he'd grown to love lately, when his laptop started bleeping, he opened the screen, alarmed to find hidden footage of an interview between Jack and Lavender,

"Who is this?" He said aloud as he wrote in a text box below,

"A friend, watch this" Came the reply

Owen turned up the volume and watched in silence until the footage was over...

**The Footage: **"So what happened this morning?" Jack asked her

"Well first I was tripped up by something I couldn't see and I ended up crashing into this man called…well he just I've heard him say that his brother runs the Torchwood institute. There have been so many odd things happening lately. I meantioned I could smell charred flesh. The consultant didn't believe me until this man put his hand to the elevator doors, we stayed as he prised the doors open and we found the body. I and the consultant became constricted in the throat,

I was seen on arriving here and they told me it was a little burnt, as if I'd been swallowing torches,

He was going to give me a course of drugs but I'm already on medication to help with my nerves,

I failed my medical exams so I'm naturally a little stressed at the moment" Lavender told him

"What is this medication?" Jack asked

"Do you know, I can't think of the name off hand...are we done? I have to do my rounds now" Lavender said

Jack nodded and she all but ran from the room

Owen scrolled down to a private link to an Agent T and spoke as he wrote,

"Do you have her medical records?" He asked

This was her reply:

**I've spoken to her GP,**

**She was on antidepressants for four months last year but he's refused to give her any more **

"So she's lying?" Owen said in question

Agent T replied:

**No, she is on medication…imported medication, **

Owen sat back a breathed a little faster with worry

An hour later Owen was with Jack in Adrian' appartment, pacing the room,

"I don't want to believe she had something to do with this" Owen told Jack, "Lavender' not like that"

"Well something' not…who did you say this agent was again?" Jack asked

"They didn't say but Lavender' doctor stopped prescribing her antidepressants ages ago and the ones she says she's taking now are imported. I need to find out what they are?" Owen said

"No you don't. She thinks your dead Owen; if she's really as fragile as you say you'll give her a heart attack"

"I'm not going to show my face to her...I need to know what kind of trouble she's in" Owen said

"Why can't this Agent get you a sample themselves...why?" Jack began, then he closed his eyes, "On second thought, better let me handle it"

Lavender was doing her rounds when she came out and found two singed bodies in the corridor. She screamed and smashed the alarm nearest to her.

Before Jack could say a word as Tosh opened the door to him she pointed,

"You were really irrisponsible Tosh...actually no, given the fact she just found another three singed bodies at the Central Hospital. No other witnesses this time...come in" She added, then on the way into the kitchen where all her equipment was currently laid out and Layla was working on a work project she added, "That woman from the first paranormal report was seen again but this time without the wheelchair which means he's getting stronger. I needed to get you out here so I could have you lend me the perception device. That way I can get into Lavender' apartment and find the drugs she's been taking"

"Hi Granddad" Layla smiled and giggled

"Hello" He smiled, he kissed her head and then he looked at Tosh as he sat down, "You could have just asked me"

"You'd have thought my intentions honourable given that Lavender was his ex and that Owen was the only one she didn't annoy?" Jack softens his look, "She was a size 18 a month ago and now she's barely a size 8"

"OK I see why you'd be concerned" Jack said

"For him Jack; she's the only reason he took this case. If I were you I'd have him go on a hunt, tell him to meet me in the warehouse near the old dockyard, I promise I'll keep in the dark" Tosh said

"I swear Tosh, if you fuck this up..." He said with a point

"I won't" Tosh said

Adrian had just come off the stage he was singing on, it was open mic night and he had an enchating voice that mesmerised anyone, who heard it. Owen was waiting for him,

"You and the Sirens should form a band" He said

"Right on!" Said a hippy on his way past, "That style was bitchen"

"Sometimes I forget we live in the 50's" Owen said with a shake of the head, "Text from Jack, Lavender just found three more bodies and that lady has been seen, he wants us to go after her. Jas is outside now waiting for us" He added

Jasmine drove Adrian and Owen around the city at a snails pace as Adrian directed them on strange signals he was picking up,

"Is there a reason we're going at two miles a fourtnight?" Owen asked

"Just as well we are, we're on fire!" Adrian realised

"Shit!" Owen exclaimed

The three of them jumped out of the car and watched as the Singes appeared and held out his hand, the car melted into the road before jumping into a time lapse that lead to a burning cirty. Smoke billowed and screams rang out from the space,

"What is that?" Adrian asked

"1066 London" Jasmine said

"You know that how?" Owen asked

"I'm there" Jasmine said

Owen and Adrian shivered and the time lapse vanished

Tosh met Jack as he burried the singed corpses in the treated glass coffins, in the graveyard hidden deep beneath the charred Torchwood hub,

"I have the drug sample and a set of keys to Lavender' appartment" She told him

"You want to put temtation in his way?" Jack asked

"He could help her Jack and she'd never know, like I'm helping you" Tosh said

"That's not the same thing" Jack said

"Of course it isn't...Jack, you have to let do this or Layla won't exist"

Jack looked up at her in shock.

Morgan came into Adrian' apartment as he, Owen and Jasmine arrived and handed a crying James to him. James immediately stopped crying,

"Look at me!" Morgan screeched, he looked haggared, "He hasn't stopped since the Doctor left him with me because "He had things to do!""

"I'm here now" Adrian said with a pat on the arm

At that moment Jack arrived,

"How did the hunting go...what's with the soot?"

"I no longer have a car, the devices are shot, Adrian' laptop is gone, the woman is nowhere to be seen, and the Singes is back up to full strength, he has a time slip to the year 1666 too" Owen replied

"Damn" Jack said, then he sighed, "OK, so, that Agent, she wants you to meet her at some warehouse near to the old dockyard"

"OK" Owen said

"Take the Torchwood car" Jack said

"Oh, I'm going there now?" Owen said in surpirse, "OK"

An hour later Owen was wondering through a warehouse full of telephone boxes, with trepidation. His heart beat faster as he saw a shadow on the floor, a woman' shadow,

"Hello? We spoke on...well to be honest I'm not sure of the sight or how you even managed to access my computer remotely to send me the footage that you did...reminded me of something someone I used to know would have done" He rambled

Tosh came out of hiding,

"Hello Owen" She said

Owen went white,

"How are you standing there?"

"You might want to be careful about what you say around me Owen. I used a time slip device that you developed one year from now. You sent it back in time and I found it with a note telling me to help you help an old friend of yours with the same name as the terrorist group. You told me you couldn't die; I'm simply following that through, we're working on borrowed time, I shouldn't even be here" Tosh told him

Tears filled Owen' eyes,

"I'm not who you think I am, I'm not that heartless git who…"

"Owen, whatever it is, it's OK, I have a sample of the drugs she's been taking and another set of the keys to the apartment she's living in. You might want to check it out for yourself. I couldn't allow Jack to see me; it had to be you Owen" Tosh replied

Owen took the keys and the sample of drugs and pocketed them,

"I'm confiscating that time slip device in case I need you again before I develop it...what year are you from, I can get you home" He said

"2006" Tosh said

Owen took her by surprise and kissed her tenderly on the lips,

"Remember this side of me always" He told her

In the dark living area of Adrian' apartment a sooty girl in a red shawl and the old woman from before appeared,

"You sure this is the right place now?" The woman asked the girl

"His scent is strongest here, I'd never forget it" She replied

At that moment James' cries were heard

"Ruby!" The woman snapped,

The girl, called; Ruby hurridly left a note on the table and left with the woman.

Adrian came into James' cradle and took him up, then he looked around, eyes widening,

"Something' on fire!" He yelled

Jack and Jasmine were awake and up in seconds, they searched high and low but could find nothing wrong, until Jack picked up the letter, then an explosion was heard from nearby. They rushed out onto the roof terrace to find that the City Hotel was ablaze.

The next thing they new firemen were hammering on their door to get them to evacuate from the apartment block.

At the same moment, as everyone was piling out Jack got a call from Pitch to say Chris' house had burned to the ground and the same note he'd found was found on the doorstep and as Owen arrived back they heard another rumble and they watched in horror as Chrissie' appartment block came down.

Jack screamed,

Adrian was numb,

"Adrian, mate, we don't know Chrissie or Brendan were home" Owen said

Adrian just sobbed in Owen' arms


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Misguided**

Chrissie and Brendan came round in underground carpark of the apartment block, Chrissie tried to move but she was pinned and bleeding light,

"Brendan!" She screamed

"I'm here! Someone will find us! They have to! I have a Porsche dangling above my neck" Brendan called looking up at it,

She tried to look over but couldn't and she started crying.

Adrian' car skidded to a hault. Adrian and Owen got out and ran through the cordon, despite the protestations of the rescue team,

"Phone!" He snapped, Owen gave Adrian his phone and he called Chrissie, "Shut up!" He yelled. They heared the phone, "She's in that!" At that moment he caught sight of Ruby in the reflection of a pain of glass and he went for her with a purple bolt, "You!"

"Woe! Adrian!" Owen called grabbing him back

"This bitch is the reason Cardiff is on fire tonight! She's the reason Chrissie is under that rubble, I swear, if Chrissie dies she's going with her!"

"I need your help" Ruby said unremorseful

"You're never happy unless you're destroying my life or those I care about!" Adrian yelled

"Adrian, you need to calm the fuck down, and coming from me that's saying something" Owen said

"How did you get here?" Adrian asked trying to calm himself

"No, swear to help or I stay silent" Ruby said

Adrian glowed purple,

"Adrian...I know you're upset but you mustn't use your power in anger" Owen said, "We'll get her out"

Jack and Jasmine were driving towards Chris' burned out house when they came across Emperor in a fight with the Singes. The Singes gave him the slip and Emperor was soon on his tail,

Jack beeped at Chris as Jasmine got out to help,

"Take James" He said before chasing after Jasmine.

Down the road and round the corner they came across a time slip to London 1666. The Singes appeared behind them and pushed them in.

**1666: **As Jack, Jasmine and Emperor landed, her younger self and the 9th Doctor were climbing out the window of a burning hotel,

Emperor looked up, made eye contact with the Doctor, who saw Jasmine with him and made sure the the earlier one didn't look round until the coast was clear,

"Run...now!" Emperor shouted, Emperor, Jack and Jasmine didn't stop until they reached the South Bank, "I leave for five minutes, Jack has a baby, a building comes down on top of the TARDIS soul and now we are in The Great fire of London, I rather think now would be a really good time to tell me what's been going on" He fumed

"Well..." Jack started but then the old woman arrived and Jack pulled out his gun on her,

"I'm trying to protect Adrian" She said

"From what?" Jack asked

"Torchwood" She replied

"He works for Torchwood" Jack said

"Then he is the enemy' ally" She said mysteriously, "Ruby told me Adrian would help her no matter what she did to him in the past"

"She's a human, who can not only see us but has been using a device that has been developed with technology of the Dark Empire and had I not followed you here you'd both have been arrested on returning to the present" Emperor said

Emperor then chained her up and ported them all out of there as part of a bridge collapsed.

Owen and Adrian were deep in conversation in the lower central hub,

"I helped Ruby back to her era, not realising she'd been setting my sister up the whole time, she spent three years in Orphisvile for something she didn't do. It took me and Arty that long to link the proof back to her but she's not alien, even though she can see aliens, she got away scott free" Adrian told Owen,

"Unbelievable" Owen sighed

It was at this moment that Jack, Jasmine and Emperor arrived with the old woman in tow,

"Where's James?" Adrian asked

"Chris has him" Jack said

"This, this place is why you should not have a child...you can explain later" Emperor said, not affording him a chance to repsond, "Adrian, this woman says you'll help this Ruby girl, no matter what she did to you in the past"

"Really?" Adrian said, "Do you know what she did?"

"Fine so she lied, are you going to remove these chains?" The old woman asked

"Do I look stupid?" Emperor said

"Then I'm saying nothing" The old woman said

"I have ways of making you talk" Emperor said

"It's not her we need it's Ruby, I know someone, who will get her to come clean" Adrian said, "Crystal...I'm heading back to the sight now I've calmed down, see how I can help"

Jack and Jasmine nodded,

"Can I get a lift?" Owen asked, catching him up, "I don't want anyone noting where my car is. Tosh used a device I haven't made yet to help me help Lavender. The tablets she's been taking are imported and are in the lab so until I've done tests on them I want to have a snoop. I know for a fact she's at work right now"

"Alright I'll do it, no one will be tracking me tonight"

Owen jumped out of Adrian' car and crossed the road, he took out the code for the door from his jacket and entered the apartment block. He then used the spare keys to get access to Lavender' appartment. His heart sank. It was a disaster, there were no curtains, the carpets were thread bare and the sofa was on it's last legs.

Owen ventured into the kitchen next. The bins were full of take away boxes, the cupboards were void and there was a list of bills piled high, all unpaid as Owen soon discovered after scanning them with his mobile.

He jumped when he heard a woman call out and then gutted as he ventured into the first bedroom on the left of the hallway and found Lavender' mother hooked up to expensive hospital machines,

"Alright, I'm a Doctor, I'm here to check on you because Lavender' been held up at work" He said

He quickly realised this woman was blind too as he took her chart,

Her iron levels were too low and some other stats alarmed her. On instinct he did everything he could to make her comfortable,

"Your touch and your voice are familiar" She said

"Yeah? Look I don't want to leave you on your own, have you eaten today?" Owen said

"I wouldn't say no to a stake pie and a spud...it's been nothing but ready mush and take away for weeks now. She's doing her best but since I took that fall...she said I have a virus too" Lavender' mother said

"Right...something to do with the lungs" Owen said reading the chart again and shaking his head, "Listen, I'm going to go to the shops for you, it's literally next door to this apartment block, and then I'm going to cook you something propper for you to eat, then I'm going to clean this place and see if I can get someone to sit in with you until your daughter can get back" Owen told her.

He left the apartment, called Daisy, filled the fridge and cooked Lavender' mother the best meal she'd had in a long time. He also took another look at her eyes and realised they could be treated before he cleaned the apartment from top to bottom and used his Torchwood authority to liquidise her bills.

"Owen, she's going to go mad when she finds me here" Daisy said

"She shouldn't have let it get this bad, there's something off about her meds, not just Lavender'" Owen said, "I'm going to see if they've been able to locate Chrissie and Brendan yet"

When Owen arrived at the sight of the destroyed apartment block Adrian, Nathan and Carter were scanning one area of the sight,

"Who are you?" He asked Carter

"Carter" He replied

"Damn" Owen said

"Damn what?" He asked baffled

"Nothing...you look, never mind" Owen said, "Have you pin pointed a location for Chrissie and Brendan yet?"

"We retrieved the CCTV, Chrissie arrived home just before a fire broke out in the underground car park, then the gas cylinders went and down it came" Adrian replied

"Got them!" Nathan called, "They're in a relatively open space it's just getting down there that's the issue"

"Can we use your computers at the hub? The simulator? We can get it wrong as much as we need to until we have the best route, the safest route to them" Carter said

"Goes without saying" Owen nodded

Owen went back to the hub with Nathan and Carter,

Jack looked up Owen as he came down the stairs to the lower central hub. They were no longer metal or spiral but smart concrete instead.

"Daisy called" Jack said

"Don't alright" Owen said

Jack nodded. At that moment, Crystal came into the lower central hub, "Get anything out of Ruby?"

"Find a chair and sit on it" She replied

Jack, Owen and Crystal moved up to the boardroom where Nathan and Carter were working on the simulator,

As the three sat down Nathan and Carter continued what they were doing,

"OK, the Singes was a prison guard at Orphisvile. Upon one of his walk about' he found Adrian' spaceship, the Galafray Spark Limited Edition point 149. It was confiscated using a portal that gave onlookers the impression of the ship blowing up" Crystal told them

"I'm with you so far" Jack said

"This Singes is with Adrian but not Torchwood, he has a loyalty to the Doctor. He transported the ship but was set upon and crashed in London 1666. He was then mugged and that's when the old lady found him. Ruby stumbled in by "mistake" as he burned a man to death in order to heal his wounds and now under the impression that this Singes was evil they worked with him and against, to find Adrian. The technology has been stolen from the Dark Empire, Yarfalag to be exact. Adrian' ship is in overdrive and if one of us doesn't go back and shut it down and it really does go you'll see devastation similar to that of a nuclear bomb" Crystal said

"What about the Singes?" Nathan asked

"If Emperor uses his blue bolt he can make him a Galafranian. He turns himself in and the punishment is left up to Emperor himself on Partifimind' command" Crystal said

"Only one floor in that, how're we going to get there?" Jack asked

"The time slip device has a memory of an ID plus a prisoner not the image or knowledge of sex,

It'll take some tweaking but…I'll give you a shout once it's complete" Crystal said

Nathan and Carter figured out the safest way to reach Brendan, Chrissie and other people trapped in the same area. They returned to the sight and along with Jack, they helped Wayfort army to create a shaft and use a miners lift to get to a space beneath the area Chrissie and Brendan were.

It took what seemed like forever but eventually Owen, Adrian, Jasmine, Jack and Nathan were able to reach them.

The first thing they did was pull Brendan up and away from the car above his kneck, just as it fell. Chrissie screamed, dust rained down,

"Alright" Owen called, "We're going to get you out of here now" She sobbed, "Jas and I are going to removed the rubble" Then to Adrian he said, "Support her kneck" Adrian nodded and repositioned himself, "Chrissie, I'm going to sedate you, there's a lot of damage that needs addressing"

She nodded and the last thing she saw was Adrian' face.

As Chrissie, Brendan and three others were put in the air ambulance Adrian turned to give Jack the codes to shut down his ship,

"It'll disintergrate" Jack said reading them

"It's not fixable in that state" Adrian replied

"I'm going with you" Emperor said, creeping up behind Jack as he activated the time slip and showed Jasmine that he had the codes,

She was standing on the stairs,

"You're going for the Singes" Jack said

"Yes" He replied, taking the device from Jack, "I'm going to need that" He added, jumping through. Once there he tracked the Singes and shocked him with a blue bolt, "You will comply"

"You..."

There was an explosion, Emperor saved the Singes and then ported him

Jack located the ship and shut it down he then triggered the self destruct and jumped as it imploded and set his great coat on fire. Jack was quick to get it off and throw it in a nearby fountain, he then sat on the wall and scanned the area,

"Great, he left with the device" Jack sighed, he then took out his phone and called the Doctor, "Can one of you come and pick me up from 1666 London please?"

When Chrissie woke up Adrian was right by her side, she smiled through the tears rolling down her face,

"I need to say something. I did care about those people you know but I have this side to me that yells "You have a duty, a job to do, do it well, seperate emotion from the events you cause for the greater good" and what's really strange is it's always your voice, so I thought you'd get it, that you'd understand" He handed her a diary, "I want you to have this, it's my diary or one of them anyway"

"I can't take this" Chrissie said

"You and I are connected somehow, not just because of the mark, I've felt it since the first second I laid eyes on you" Adrian said, "This is me, clean slate"

With that he kissed her and left,

Partifimind watched Emperor watch a chained up Singes roll back into a vortex,

"You're letting him go?" He asked him

"I laced the chains, he'll be nothing but a talking head when he lands. He'll need smoke if he wants to survive because his element will remain. If it works I might just keep it in mind as punishment for Jack one day" Emperor said

"You're and evil man" Partifimind said

Emperor smiled

The following morning as Adrian sat on Liam' grave pondering his progress on the lost path Liam was now in Caimbridge, undercover with UNIT. He had black hair and brown eyes now but you could tell it was him.

Liam kept giving his guard across the room a suspicious look. It was a mark on his hand that had him worried. No one else could see it but him.

Owen sat on his rug with a box of photos and started to sift through the ones he had of himself and Tosh, or just Tosh.

His heart raced with memories of the night he'd spent with her in 2006 three months ago. He lay back with the photo on his belly.

**2006: **Tosh left a doctor's surgery and sat on the wall, she looked terrified. She called Jack and then burst into tears as soon as she heard his voice,

"Jack…I need to see you"

"What's wrong Tosh? Where are you" Jack asked

Jack met Tosh outside a cafe,

"What the hell has Owen done now?" He snapped

"I'm pregnant Jack...Owen' the father" She said

"The fuck...?" Jack said before taking her into his arms


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ice Cold**

A weighty farmer whistled to himself as he made his way across a field to a broken down tractor. It was July but this particular area of the farm was unnaturally cold,

"What's up with this weather?" He asked himself as he reached the tractor

He heard a crack and disaster struck. The ground opened up and the farmer and the tractor fell into a crater. The farmer landed on top of a skeleton with a piece of paper in his hand that read; TORCHWOOD!

Half an hour later Adrian arrived on scene to help Jack, Owen and Jasmine. He climbed down the ladder they'd placed there and helped Owen to move the stiff body off of the skeleton beneath it. They could see remnants of black overalls on the skeleton.

"Why didn't the skeleton go to the party joke's a bit redundant now isn't it?" Adrian said

Owen smirked,

"Andy called us out because his blood has been frozen" Jasmine told him

Adrian looked at Jasmine and then the body in shock,

"According to my readings the air temperature dropped by 18 degrees just before this crater opened up" Owen said, "Could we date the skeleton?"

"You're worse than me" Jack scoffed, "Where would we take him?"

"You're exhausting sometimes...we could watch a movie, City of Bones?" Owen grinned

Jack laughed out loud.

Jasmine shook her head and scanned the paper.

"This note is from 1920"

Jack looked at her, serious now.

They saw a shadow and looked up to find the 11th Doctor.

"12 has him...and James, Emperor said if you don't start coming up with a better solution to running Torchwood and looking after your own kid he's enrolling him at Rattle Forte"

"I'm working on it!" Jack snapped

"Don't shoot the messenger...and what is that man' secret?" He asked pointing at the skeleton

"Yeah, why bury him all the way out here?" Owen said

"I don't think he was burried" The 11th Doctor said

Morgan was driving past the multi-storey car park when a body landed on his bonnet. He screamed and crashed into the car in front, pinning the body between the two.

"This is all I needed this morning" Morgan moaned as Owen got him to back the car up,

What neither of them expected was for the body to break in half. Owen and Morgan looked at each other in constination, the man was life sized inedable ice lolly.

"He's frozen" Owen said tapping at his ear piece

"I have a a silver bullet in a wall but that's it" Jack said

Owen checked the body for a bullet hole and stuck his finger through it,

"Bag it" Owen said

Up on the 5th storey of the car part as he nodded at the Doctor to take the bullet out of the wall he felt something cold on the back of his neck. When he turned he found that all the cars were now covered in thick ice,

"Doctor?" Jack said

The 11th Doctor looked round and then back as he heard a chink. In the wall were now 2 silver bullets

Back at the hub with Owen, Jasmie, Adrian, Morgan and the 11th Doctor, Jack brought his file up on screen

as the 12th Doctor handed James to Adrian,

"Just stay here at the hub, _You _don't have to go out to every call, you can assist here or tackle internal issues with the rift"

"It's the threat I took issue with...even if he is right, he made me feel as though it thought I care nothing for James at all, it upset me" Jack said taking James from Adrian in tears

"You still need me to take care of Honour?" 12 asked 11

"Sorry, it's this case, frozen blood, I made a start on the skeleton, he's the catalyst in all this,

The farmer can wait" 12 had to think, then he nodded as he recalled 11' memory, "With him, I think it was more a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time...don't tell me how this case ends I want to see it out for myself, it's this or...River"

"Message recieved" 12 said with a smirk

"Torchwood had separate cells for their most dangerous aliens. They used a device to carve them into the soil but remain structurally safe. Once you were in you weren't getting out again. No one knew where they were except for those, who worked for Torchwood" 11 said

"All I knew of them was that I'd end up in one unless I complied with their policies" Jack said,

11 handed Adrian a piece of paper,

"These are his stats"

"Someone got out, he's a human, a really tall human; at least 6/9; the overalls might have been a clue" Adrian said

"Weevils wear boiler suits" Owen said

"Why?" Adrian asked

"I don't know" Owen grinned

"May I suggest making a historical reference. It not only gives you the DNA profile of the body but an entire medical reference too, any drugs he took from when and for how long, alien or other, if murdered, the weapon, if a gun then the calibre of the bullet" Jack and Owen looked at him in shock, "Every address they ever lived at, employment history...that includes the profile and employment history of anyone he or she ever worked with"

"How'd you know about that device or the properties of it?" 11 asked

"Me and Oracle chose it as our year 11 project at school, I left my school books there but she took hers with us when we travelled together, she didn't think anyone should get their hands on that kind of information. We both got a distinction but lost marks based on her refusal to use it on our class skeleton" Adrian said

"Let's go and see if she's back from her trip" Jasmine suggested

"The bullet has properties that freezes the blood so that narrows down our search on the alien in custardy when our human was killed so I'm gonna locate the bullet from the body and head over to the secure storage warehouse so I can do some tests on it" 11 said, "What're you doing Jack?"

"I'm going to B&Q" He said, "Owen' coming with"

"I am?" Owen said in surprise

**2006: **Jack and Toshiko were sitting at a table by the window of a cafe, overlooking the bay, she wasn't crying anymore but she was pale,

"OK start again" Jack said

"I went in for a routine blood test because I was feeling really tired and I kept getting dizzy spells and they just told me not half an hour ago that I'm pregnant" Tosh said

"Not about that, I mean the bit about Owen and you sleeping together, when did that happen?" Jack said

"Two months ago Owen from the future sent me a time device, how I don't know; with a note asking me to help his earlier future self help a friend of his with the same name as the terrorist group; Lavender" Tosh began and she handed Jack the note, "The timer was set for me so I switched it on and found myself several years in the future. I asked him; while I was there why it was he couldn't help her, and he told me she thought he was dead" Jack looked at her in shock, "He also told me he couldn't die anymore. Anyway; I helped him out and he took me back home, one thing lead to the other...it meant something to him Jack but I wasn't there with him or you"

"Why're you upset Tosh? You're carrying my Grandchild, my first real Grandchild" Jack smiled

"I can't keep it, look at the job we do" Tosh said

"I'll think of something" Jack said. At that moment he got a call from Gwen, "What is it Gwen?" He asked, "Fine" and he put the phone away and looked at Tosh, "Two bodies. No idea why we've been called out to it but there we go, think you'll be able to handle it?"

"If I can't I can always wait by the car...Jack?" She said

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell the others about the baby...and please stay close to me today, I need a friend right now" Tosh said as another tear fell,

Jack stoked it away and kissed her forehead,

"I've got you" Jack said

**Now: **Crystal opened the door to her apartment and frowned at Adrian and Jasmine,

"You brought mum with you, this must be serious"

"Can't we drop in beause we love you?"

"I know you...you only call when you want something"

"The historical refference?" He grinned with a wink

"Up the stairs on the left, second unit in from the first window and third shelf down" Crystal said

"Thank you" Adrian said and he vanished up the stairs,

Crystal lead Jasmine into the kitchen,

"You back for good now?" Jasmine asked

"That depends, I work for ACID now...well that and I'm Liam' tutor now"

**Six months ago: **Liam gasped as he was returned to his human bodyshape and collapsed to the leaf covered ground stretching out ahead of him. He recognised where he was instantly, the Lost Path,

"I can't do that again!" He said

Mo laughed and helped him to stand,

"One more place left to visit and you're done, you can go back to being you...or rather a version of you and then your training really begins" Mo said

"Woderful and where is that?" Liam asked sarcastically

"The whispering theatre"

Liam found himself in a huge auditorium in the centre of a dark green forest, he climbed over chairs and down steps and up steps to get to the stage, where a man made of leaves stepped out of the wall to address him,

"What be your purpose in this, the whispering forest?" He asked

"My name is Liam, I am the son of the creator of the Time Lord species, Professor Diamond...I walk the Lost Path" Liam replied

"You need not say anything more, you are a lost soul but not a lost cause. Neither human nor Time Lord, this is new, the last was a Doctor. You hold no place in Heaven or the Spirigal and this journey you take was taken so that you might aid the young man who has come to mean so much already to an empire he has yet to reign over" The man said

"Adrian...I have to reach Galafray AY" Liam replied

"Of course you do but first you must avoid the path to Yarfalag, I am the keeper to both vortexes,

There is no light on Galafray' ruin but still walk the spirits of the traitors of your home planet, solid black human figures also known as Markers Rain, with light protruding from the whites of their black eyes" The man said, "To them you are but a ball of light, it'll be your task to lead Emperor and your mother to the arena of Galafray for should she be touched she would die of the black death, on Galafray they cannot possess people or objects but they can kill"

"Thee Black Death, I get it, we've come full circle. If I can be revived then surely so can the planet one day; if I called on the Emperor, of the reason I am here now to send these spirits to the Spiriyal of Yarfalag wouldn't that heal her just a little?" Liam asked

"Ah young Liam that is not for me to say, call on your Emperor" The man said

"I don't know how" Liam sighed

"Come now Liam, you know how" The man replied

Liam thought himself to the TARDIS of the Adrian' future, where he saw Adrian standing alone in the central control room. They smiled at each other,

"I need you" Liam said

"I just needed to know where to go, now I do, see you at the trainig arena" Adrian said and he started the engines

Vera and Emperor stepped off a bridge and looked around at the still, solid black humanoids with whites for eyes that lit up the darkness,

"Oh Emperor...what did we do?" Vera said

Adrian stepped out of a broken dome house with the spear of honour in his hand,

"Follow my path exactly and you'll get through, I've done it a few times" He said

Emperor trusted Adrian completely even in Vera didn't. They followed Adrian for miles until they reached the training arena. Here Emperor used every element obtained in dust form and created the shape of a humanoid on the ground in the centre. Drums started beating, ghosts appeared and Adrian stood firm,

"You made this happen, you will not stand in the way of the next portion of his journey"

The beats changed and a vortex appeared on the steps at the far end. Adrian then red from the white scrolls of Galafray as Emperor read from the black scrolls of Yarfalag. Vera then read a passage from the resurrection book, pouring purple water and orange water over the form at her feet. As she did this Liam rose from the dust and Adrian shocked him with the Spear of Honour.

Liam now had black hair and brown eyes,

"Emperor?" Liam said in question, then he hugged Vera, "You never left me...I won't always look like this will I?"

"No...just until you feel the lips of the Emperor not yet ruling beyond that of Planet Earth, this is where you learn"

**Now: **"He's undercover at UNIT Cambridge, though of course he'd rather be here. It's been really tough for him, he has a minder but to be honest with you he has his doubts about him. His Time Lord status won't be recognised he has become fluent in the languages of all three Empires and has instilled the entire history of every period of both the Dark Empire and the Light Empire. The Empire of Neutral is a bonus, he comes over once a week to swat up" Crystal revealed

"Interesting" Jasmine said

She nodded over Crystal' shoulder as Adrian came into the living area across from the kitchen,

"Two questions, how did this apartment get so big? And why did Granddad give you the black scrolls of Yarfalag? How did he even get hold of them?"

"I can't tell you" She said, "Granddad wouldn't set me to task if he didn't think I was capable"

Owen was following Jack around B&Q, Jack had James in a carrier and was pickig paints,

"People are staring at us"

"No they're not" Jack said, "What about this colour?"

Owen frowned,

"My brother is dressed as a pilot from World War 2" Owen said, Jack giggled, "And if I wanted a headache I'd yell in my own ear"

"Rude!" Jack exclaimed, "So serious talk, Tosh, what happened...I know her side I want yours"

"I knew there was a reason for this, you couldn't just come out and ask me, some device I haven't yet developed, sent back in time, I have no choice now. You have it in the safe at the old hub which is blown up in what? 08? I don't know something like that and if I don't I wouldn't have known how bad things had got for Lavender, I guess I knew what your answer would be so I took a chance" Owen said

"Anything happen between you too?" Jack asked

"Don't...just, it wasn't mine alright" Owen said getting upset

Jack let it go,

"So you were careful"

"I treated her with the upmost respect...I haven't thought about that day for a long bloody time and I'm not going to start today"

**2006: **Owen hammered on Tosh' door. Tosh was on the floor, crying, she stood up and opened the door to Owen, who then grabbed her to him,

"You should have told me Tosh, I thought we were mates you and I" He said, "Listen" He looked at her, "You're going to put your make up on, get dessed and come to work with me now"

"Do you understand what just happened?" Tosh sobbed

"Tosh...I don't want you to be alone right now and I hate the décor so you're just gonna have to come with me, that geeky kid' been found"

"What happened to him?" Tosh asked

"No idea...Gwen is pissing me off and, well don't say anything to anyone but you remember that family that came through the rift, I kinda had...I didn't want her to go but she left. Tosh I let that woman die, she didn't fly off to America she flew into the rift, I need you to keep my fucking head on my shoulders and if you buckle now we're both buggered" Owen told her

They both cried then and held each other tight.

"I love you Owen"

"Shut up" Owen said, "I'm done with love" Then he looked at her, "I'm not however, done with you, I need you to make me a promise here and now, no matter what happens you reign my arse in and if I ever step out of line you best believe I'll be feeling it if it's you I end up hurting. Lovers come and go, friendship will always mean more to me...you tell anyone I have a heart and I'm giving you the silent treatment for a month, make up, clothes, keys, let's go"

**Now: **"Stop reading my damn mind dad!" Owen snapped

Jack smiled,

"That's the first time you called me that"

Meanwhile a frustrated 11th Doctor was in the lab at the secure storage unit, trying and failing to get the bullet out of the frozen cube and was now on speaker to Jasmine and Adrian, begging for help,

"Help, I have literally done everything, I've used a sledge hammer, hell I've even had at it with the flame thrower and I cannot for the life of me break or melt this blasted ice cube surrounding a silver bullet I found in the body of the farmer, just like the bullet in the wall...would you stop laughing?"

When Adrian and Jasmine arrived to help, Adrian was still laughing,

"I'm sorry it was just the way you said it. The idea that someone would use a flamethrower on an ice cube" He was unnerved however when Jasmine used her sonic device to make the ice jelly like and retrived the bullet. The Doctor was more alarmed by the componants in the bullet and who owned them, "What is that?"

"A cold blooded killer" The 11th Doctor said seriously

An emergency meeting was called at the hub.

"What we have here is an Ice Pose" 11 said

"What? I didn't think they could survive in our atmosphere anymore" Jack said

"Catch me up" Owen said

"Pose was the name of a group of humans, that went off in search of a habitable planet but when humans spend too long on another planet they become flat and ice like, if they choose to cling to their outer shell. Ice Pose took up residence under the grounds of the Castle of Ice of the SF Provence" Jasmine told Owen.

"SF stands for snow flake" Adrian grinned, Owen smiled at the look on his face. Adrian loved the snow, "We have the results from the historical refferece, Alan West. A well known scientist in 1910, head of the Torchwood institute for nineteen years until he was taken hostage by two women, who used to work for him and presumed dead and made a deal with the Ice Pose already in prison to kill Captain Jack Harkness exactly as and when he saw fit"

"He's after me, and he's been observing my every move for the past 84 years, which means he knows Jas and I have been staying with Adrian...I want you to take James to the Southern Hotel" He said, "Call Morgan, tell him to come back here and then Owen can accompany him to the hotel too, I'm not taking chances with this guy" Then Jack looked at 11, "Can you get me a Pose gun?"

"Does it look like I have a death wish?" 11 retorted

"It's the only way to kill it" Jack said

"Actually it's not and you're not the only one with a child to bring up!" He snapped, then he took a breath, "That was crabby, I'm sorry, I know you're trying and you love him but you didn't ask for it and you're dealing with that emotion...what if we were to develop a bullet that could freeze them long enough for either Jas or you to get the gun for yourselves and shoot them? We add our own blood to the bullets we already have"

"That could work" Jack said

"Right...right, let's do that then" The Doctor said

The Ice Pose appeared on the wall of Owen' apartment block, it scanned the building and then in a fit of rage sliced through it several times bringing the whole thing down.

Brendan called Chrissie out of her room and pointed at the TV,

She screamed,

"Why can't I feel him? We have to go over there right now!"

With that she ran from the apartment.

Nathan went after her.

Brendan went into her room and found Adrian' diary,

"She's stuck in his past" Brendan said,

Emperor appeared behind him and grabbed the diary,

"Then I shall burn it into her mind, she'll be able to work better without this...it served it's purpose, it healed a rift"

Owen, Adrian, Morgan and Daisy sat in tears as they watched the report on TV about their Apartment block.

Owen had baby James in his arms,

"You know I remember reading about this distaster...they don't have our tech this side of the wall. It's 1956"

"We should be there"

"I'll take James" Daisy offered but Owen would't let him go

**2006: **Owen was in a hospital bed, banged up and bruised. He'd just scared Jack with his comments and at that moment he didn't even care.

Tosh came into the room,

"Right, you, jacket, shoes, keys. You're getting out of that bed and you're coming to work with me"

"Yeah..." He sneered

"Owen! I'm coming good on a promise, you really hurt Jack just now and to be honest you're hurting me right now too, this is me kicking you up the arse!"

He'd never seen her with this much confidence,

"Damn Tosh, way to kick a man when he's down"

"You asked for it...it was a girl" Tosh said

"What?" Owen asked taken aback, "Tosh, you don't"

"A little girl. I wish you could have met her" She said in tears

Jack was listening outside the door,

"She was lucky to have you" Owen said honestly, Jack smiled through the tears and looked at his Granddaughter' photo, he got up and kissed Tosh tenderly on the forehead "Thank you...friend"

"Owen...you owe me a favour yeah?" Tosh said

"Name it" Owen said

"I ever get stuck you'll do whatever it takes to bring me home again. Even if it means ripping open the rift" Tosh said

"You got it" Owen said

**Now: **"That's exactly what I did" Owen said

"Why're you thinking about that now? Our apartment block just collapsed" Morgan said

Owen looked at James,

"What if that baby was mine?"

Everyone looked at Owen

Jack and Jasmine were on the roof garden of the hub. The only thing that had survived the fire. They were waiting for the Ice Pose, guns at the ready. When he finally did appear it took several shots to freeze him, in fact he was nearly off the roof when they got own gun and used it against him, shattering him.

"That was too close, I think I might just keep this"

Chrissie was biting her nails near the cordon sectioning off the wreck that was Owen' apartment block. Nathan arrived to tell her they weren't on the list of people in the building at the time,

"How do you know that? We live in present day Cardiff, this is the 50' wall of Bay Walk" Chrissie said

"Chrissie, everyone in that building is a Time Lord and the guard at the desk has everyone leaving or returning sign a book" Nathan told her

"Oh...I should know that" Chrissie said

"You've been grounded by the diary" Nathan said, then he nodded, "Speak of the Emperor"

Chrissie turned, saw Adrian and grabbed him.

Now worried about Owen, Morgan managed to convince Jack to let them all stay at the hub. Claiming the Southern hotel was too rough and ready. They speant the whole night on the computer, looking at new apartments,

"This one?" Morgan suggested,

"Nah, by the time Adrian is out the door, down the corridor, and up the stairs his coffee is stone cold and you'll have eaten his breakfast" Owen replied

"For the love of God!" Jack sighed, banging his head off the table. This went on until sunrise when Owen and Morgan and Adrian finally fell asleep. Jack got up for coffee when the phone rang, he answered it an accepted an offer for an appartment on their behalf. When they woke up and they asked where it was Jack replied, "No idea and I don't fucking care anymore"

Morgan followed Jack into the kitchen,

"Jack"

"Re-dial the number" Jack said

"No...did Tosh lose a baby?"

Jack stared at Morgan in shock,

"What makes you say that?"

"Owen seems to think it was his" Morgan said

"I...can't answer that" Jack said and he stared at Owen

Chrissie stood by the window and breathed in, in shock,

"What is it?" Brendan asked in concern

"Galafray" She said, "I see a single blade of grass...she lives"

Brendan smiled


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Game of Hearts**

Two undercover SLSC met with two UNIT members in the centre of a moss covered airport.

"Well?" One said

"For this amount of work, I'd say what...one year" The first SLSC said

"What's your deadline?" The second SLSC asked

"One week" Came the reply

The first SLSC and the UNIT member, who spoke pulled their guns out on each other,

"How quick are you?" The UNIT member asked

"Quicker than your conscience" The first SLSC said

They shot each other dead, then the remaining two tussled until the SLSC was overpowered and dragged off to somehwere below the airport.

The remaining SLSC was shoved and locked in an office with mould all up the walls and ceiling and soil on the ground,

"Carson" A familiar voice said

Carson let his eyes adjust and then shook,

"Pole!"

Pole was badly burned and had just one remaining eye.

Michael reached over to the phone lazily as it rang,

"I applaud firstly, your technique, and it would've worked had you not overlooked my ability to control the mind," Pole said, this made him sit up, "Martha Jones was ever so helpful"

"What do you want?" Michael asked him

"I want for nothing, I already have it...Carson' T5H isn't he?" Pole said

"You son of a bitch" Michael said

Pole laughed,

"Mathew was shot by one of my minions and compared to Carson that is exactly what they are,

One drop of his blood and that Swomloft is mine, I can use its carcass to perfect the antidote for a new strain of CP. Owen and I have unfinished business"

As Pole cut the call Michael threw the phone across the room.

**2006: **Jack was leading Tosh around Bay Walk, before it became Bay Walk. Everything was still, the people were all frozen in time, he had his hands over her eyes,

"Jack, where are you taking me?" She laughed

Jack let her see,

"Pretty cool" He said with a grin

"What happened to everyone?" Tosh asked

"A time lock I inherited it when my dad was killed. With this, the sun stops revolving and the world and everyone in it stand still for as long as I want it to. No one needs to know about this baby. The world is ours Tosh; I can take you anywhere, any era, and any planet in any galaxy" He told her

"Really" She smiled

"Until the baby' born it's just you and me...so where do you want to go?" He asked...

**Now: **"Jack!" Jasmine had been calling out to him for ages,

"Sorry" He said with a shake of the head

"Where were you?" She asked

"2006...I was with Tosh, took her all over until Layla was born...then"

"Michael is on line 1, Pole is alive" She said

"What?!" He exclaimed before grabbing the phone

"It was Martha, we had him in a coffin of lead, lined with Time Lord blood...he's a Time Lord! The lead burned him but it wasn't enough to kill him. The blood prevented it because his body thought it was being attacked by his own kind, he used Martha" Michael told him

"Well, Owen' gone to check on Lavender' mother, Lavender reacted against the latest batch of inported drugs and has been in a coma for a week. We found traces of Fog Stamp and Posturemite Fuel"

"Jesus so he's going after people Owen cares about now"

"Looks that way" Jack said

"We currently have a hostage situation at Heart Airport between Pole and Carson. Carson is T5H, he wants his blood to control a Swamloft that resides in the building. He said he's going to perfect the antidote for a new strain of the CP virus, he said he and Owen have unfinished buisness"

"You think he's going to infect all resident T5H"

"I think he's going to go beyond that" Michael said

"He wats to bring death to the Immortal" Jack shivered

At the entrance to the apartment block where Lavender and her mother lived Owen came across the body of a postman. He had snails slithering over him, their trails were causing the skin to corrode,

"Ah no way!" Owen exclaimed

Back at the hub Owen was stunned to learn about Pole and the hostage situation at Heart Airport. He was putting the snails into a box when Michael arrived in the mortuary.

"OK so A) what happened? B) Who got him out of there? And C) what is his objective now?" Owen asked him

"Emperor wanted to see him die slowly so he was arrested and buried alive in a lead coffin lased with the Doctor' blood, our first mistake. His ability to control minds went further than we thought and Martha got him out" Michael told him, "She seems to think that once this virus is released into the atmosphere the Doctor will just take her to live on another planet or in another time zone"

"The Corpse Virus only affects alien races, it shrinks the heart and lungs" Owen said

"The new strain will shrink them. He uses Carson' blood and injects it into the Swomloft and you kill it, enabling him to abstract the antidote for the original strain,

The original objective was to restore the airport and then use what's left of the Posturmite fuel to draw any T5H resident on this planet to the airport, before releasing this new strain,

With Carson there, if you add his DNA to the equation you make the virus deadly to all races, particularly humans but more horrifically…" Jack said

"Immortals" Emperor said entering the room, "Do that, it's irreversible. What happened to him?" He asked nodding at the body

"I'm at a loss. This man wasn't allergic to anything at all. There's nothing on the snails that could've had the affect they did on this body, they're just your average snails" Owen told him

"What did he do for a living?" Jack asked

"Uh...postman" Owen replied, "I checked every letter and the satchel, nothing, he died of heart failure"

"Then we're looking for a substane that masks itself" Michael said

At that moment Jasmine came into the room,

"We have another body. Postman for the Oracle' apartment block was found outside her door with snails corroding the body. The man who found it is being treated for burns to the foot after one of the snails slithered onto it" She said

Meanwhile at the Heart Airport, Martha was tussling with Carson, she had a syringe in her hand of Carson' blood,

"I won't let you do this!" Carson yelled

"You don't have that choise!" She yelled back, Carson made eye contact with the Swamloft and the Swamloft caught fire. Martha let go of Carson and stepped back, "What did you do?"

Martha forced Carson back to the office,

Pole was curious and amused by her apparent power over him,

"He killed himself before I could inject Carson' blood into its veins but Carson swears he can develop an antidote from scratch or rather a scratch. He made an attempt to escape but maybe he'll be more compliant now that he knows who's really in charge here"

"Let me alone with Pole a minute" Carson said

Pole nodded for Martha to leave. She then found herself knocked out by a fellow UNIT member once she got outside,

"Shoot"

"We both know that wouldn't do anything to you" Carson said, "What's the real objective here?"

"The T5H mean nothing to Owen; I wouldn't waste my time. This is a nothing more than a little prick compared to what I have planned for him, sooner or later he'll realise he's never going to defeat me,

We both have Time Lord DNA, oh we can injure but we can't kill each other. I do however have someone, who could. The greatest follower riding on my wings right now, I beg a question myself; just how many humans have to die first!?"

He went outside, saw that Martha was usconsious and moved her into the office wihtout touching her, he then revealed the vat he wanted Carson to work with and locked them both in.

Same as with the postman at Lavender' apartment block with the body outside Crystal' apartment there was nothing on the snails that should cause the effect they were having,

"Where is the man, who found this body?" Emperor asked as he plucked a snail off the body and put it in a box,

"He's inside" Crystal said

"I'll get that back to the hub then, do some experiments; see if I can replicate the drug using the hologram network" Owen said

Emperor and Jasmine went inside with Crystal and found Liam on the sofa with a bandage on his foot. When removed they found that the wound went down to the bone. Emepror helped him trigger regeneration powers to heal himself,

"This is what's called a clean sweep. You inject a drug into your victim that stops the heart in seconds but completely masks itself but for a smell only snails can detect, they feed on the body and destroy the evidence, pest control release them to the wild where they grow to impossible sizes and end their lives in a zoo...very cleaver" Emperor said

"Why kill postmen?" Liam asked

"Why kill anyone dear" Emperor replied

They decided to skype Vera but she was less than impressed with Liam' desire to get in on Torchwood' case,

"Several have been reported missing lately; it's been on the news…" He said

"Liam! The last thing I need is you diving headfirst into a Torchwood Case! Especially when you're supposed to be working under cover at UNIT for the FBI!" She snapped

"I'm not diving into the case, I found the body and did I mention the hostage situation they have at the Heart Airport?" Liam said

"SLSC, who are we missing here? ACID...wait, Crystal works for them so that's all of them" She said sarcastically,

"Vera dear..." Emperor said

"Don't you Vera dear me" She said with a point, Liam smirked, "Blow up Heart"

"What? That'll send the virus up into the air" Crystal said

"Emperor can whip up the antidote in less than a minute as long as he has the blood of every surviving Royal Time Lord and the antidote for the original strain of CP from the Swomloft. He didn't die, he teleported himself out of there. You need to get hold of Carson and tell him to perfect the virus so that we can neutralise it otherwise it's not going to work, I would however inject the antidote into Jack, Owen and Michael beforehand" Vera said, bending, "The first postman was reported missing the very day Martha purchased Heart Airport on Pole' behalf"

"Snail Mail!" Emperor exclaimed, "Track Winston down, he runs the place, find out, who employed him"

Martha woke up as Carson was working on a bubbling blue solution in the vat.

"What're you doing?" She asked him

"Perfecting the virus" He told her

Martha, no longer under Pole' control, was afraid.

Owen came out of the mortuary and looked at Jack,

"FBI emailed, the men were hits from a legit company called Snail Mail. Givernment uses them all the time, they've told this is their case and to stay the hell out of it as of now. They're sending someone round for the bodies. What's going on with Heart?"

"While Emperor develops the antidote Carson is perfecting the virus. We then lace the bombs and blow up the airport, so it should in theory neutralise the virus but he's gonna give us the antidote anyway" Jack told him,

Owen nodded.

Vera in the Hummer and Liam and Crystal in the Kia pulled up on seperate sides to the Snail Mail corporation and entered the building via the fire escapes.

They met on the stairs after a shoot out and after a lengthly argument aroused suspicious members they ducked out of sight and went off to find Winston.

The man was now blind and burned badly,

"Interesting, ACID, F.B.I and an old Torchwood agent in the one room" Winston said

"Who did this to you?" Vera asked

"Nothing human, Shyer Folding they call him. A being created to piss off your father. He's the one, who revived Pole. Now they're working together. Seen as you're here you might want to take a look in the third room from the west entrance to the cellar; I believe there is something in that room most interesting" Winston told him

Though dubious Vera, Liam and Crystal followed Winston' instructions and found a port lift. A red lift that was programed to get access to high security facilities. It led them to a room full of Pole clones,

"Oh mum we're in trouble now" Liam said

"I've not seen this technology before" Crystal said

"That's because it's Yarfalag. This is why Shyer is working with Pole, if he pulls this off they're considered equal in evil. If Shyer ever lays his hands on those scrolls again he can create a being far more powerful than either he or Emperor put together. This has everything and nothing to do with Owen at all, it's all about Adrian, the reason why we brought you back" She looked at Liam "The Corevil' Liam, Pole is a Corevil. Two powerful sources with two targets"

"We can't let this happen. We need to destroy this batch of clones and take the portal lift and the corporation with it" Liam said

"That's not...I don't know anyone, who could do that" Crystal said

"I do" Vera replied

Emperor called on the Swamloft and his presence filled the entire space of the lower central hub. The Swamloft allowed Emperor to take his DNA to perfect the antidote and then he handed it over to Owen, to lace the round bombs he had in a box.

He then injected Owen, Jack and Michael with an anti-virus forumla against the CP.

"You have a message from Vera" Owen said and he whispered in his ear

"Shit" He said and with that he ported out

Emperor then ported into all three spaces and caused an explosion throughout, he then met Vera, Liam and Crystal in the car park where Vera' hummer was parked.

"How bad is this situation?" He asked

Liam handed him a file,

"Morgan is now on every hit list in all three Empires. They kill him if we don't stop Pole and they're all willing to go against us, bet wagers on us failing. Dad this thing is huge. From the information I've just gathered there are three more portal lifts and they don't all link up to the same era or planet, and all of them are untraceable. He can use them as weapons. He's using this planet as a board game. Owen is his opponent and at this moment in time we are totally defenceless...Shyer is using this to drag Adrian and I into this now over Corevil"

"Until we have a strategy that outweighs this, this file does not exist is that clear to you all?" Emperor said

Vera, Liam and Crystal nodded

It wasn't long before Owen had rescued Carson and the two had laced the airport with counter bombs to contain the virus. They got back as far as they could and blew the place apart with Martha Jones still in it.

"Martha" Carson said

"Mercy killing" Owen said

**2006: **Jack sat with Tosh as she held her daughter in a closed library. The sunlight shone down on her little face. Tosh was completely in love with her,

"Can't we keep her? Just for a bit" She said

"Tosh...the loger we leave it the harder it's going to get, Stephanie and Zen are collecting her tomorrow at 8am. I've checked you over, you're going to be fine. I wish there was another way but there just isn't. It's too dangerous"

Tosh nodded and let a tear roll down her cheek,

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked

"Maybe I shouldn't"

"If this is your only chance then I really think you should" Tosh said

Jack took his granddaughter into his arms and cried.

The following morning he went to see Owen,

Owen let him in,

"What's this about? You never make house calls" He said

"It's rather sensitive an issue actually. It's Tosh" Jack said, trying to control his emotions

"What about her?" Owen asked, "I have every right to be pissed with that woman, she had no right reading my mind like that"

"Look, you know she was duped, it's not like you haven't been there or fallen for someone you shouldn't?" Jack bit, "I really need you to lay off her for a while"

"Give me a reason!" Owen snapped

"She just lost a baby!" Jack said and he broke

"What?" Owen said in shock, "When? No"

"She was too afraid to come to you, she's beside herself Owen, she'll only open up to you" Jack said, crying

"Shit" At that moment Gwen called in the incident about their geeky friend, "He had his phone off...I'll be there in a bit, just need to take care of something first"

**Now: **"Biggest hole I ever dug for myself" Jack said, "Layla is Adrian' wife...or rather she will be. She and her adopted family were transported to 20's she was 18 when he showed up with Owen on the 7th of September 1940. It was an agreement with the court but she loved him. She even gave up her life for one year to revive the TARDIS...I can't tell you what happened. I don't know the whole story myself"

"Oh my God" Jasmine exclaimed

"Owen came back and warned me about Grey, I saved Tosh and hid her away. Layla left and descided to live with Tosh"

"Then we have four possible victims for Pole to choose from" Emperor said from across the hub

Jack and Jasmine looked over at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**For Crying Crystal Out**

Crystal, Owen, Morgan and Adrian were coming out of a cinema when Owen was ported out,

"Uh...where'd my brother go?" Morgan asked

"The fuck if I know" Adrian replied, baffled

They then heard a scream and turned around in time to see a body drop onto the bonnet of a car. It had crystals sticking out of it,

"You idiot" Crystal said to herself before running off

"Hey! Where're you going?" Adrian called,

"Later!" She called back

Morgan took a crystal out of the body, only for another, much larger one to form in its place.

"I know I've never seen that before" Morgan commented

Owen found himself on the ruins of Galafray with Emperor, they were now crouched by the single blade of grass,

"How is that possible? There's no sun?" Owen said

"We gave the soul that's burried here hope Owen" Emperor said

"Why did you summon me?" Owen asked

"I want to give you the ability to change face, there's another vortex, here on the ruins of my planet. It unlocks ones ability to shape shift for short periods of time until they find one that suits, it gives people the impression of infinate regeneration. Only the Time Lords of old will recognise a true regeneration"

"OK" Owen said, "Is this because Pole found a way to kill immortal beings?"

"In part, yes but you may need to stand in for the Doctor on occasion too" Emperor grinned

"Oh you're an evil man" Owen smiled, "You want me to marry River Song"

"You know it's funny it never even crossed my mind" Emperor said with a wink

"Uh huh" Owen smirked

"It might knock you out for a bit though" Emperor told him

"OK start again" Jack said as Jasmine scanned the body,

"We came out of there" Morgan said with a point, "Owen disappeared there" Morgan said with a point, "She appeared there" Morgan finished with a point, "What's so difficult?"

"Why she has crystals sticking out of her for one and where Owen is now?" Jack said sarcastically with a wave of the hand,

At that moment a frantic man came running over to them from across the street,

"Please you have to help me! I swear they were dead before I hit them!" He cried

"OK start again" Jack said

"We came out of there..."

"Not you!" Jack snapped

They all jumped out of the way as a second body and then a car landed on between them all,

"Jesus!" Jasmine exclaimed

Owen appeared by a fountain and poured cold water on his face. His hearts were racing. Then they nearly stopped as he turned and found Lavender standing behind him,

"Lavender"

She punched him and left, he then passed out in the fountain.

Andy came out of the station and rushed over to Owen,

"Assult on a male, suspect fled the scene, male uncosncious, I need an ambulance please"

Liam was waiting for Crystal when she arrived at her apartment,

"I told you to only use that device in emergencies!" She chastised

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Liam said, "I came here because I found proof about that "Minder" of mine"

"So you don't have the device I sent you, the one that crystalises the blood?"

"You scare me sometimes"

"Get in" Crystal snapped shoving him into her apartment, "Where's this proof?"

"On my laptop, he's a Yarfalag, the symbol on his kneck is the same symbol they use for their AS group" Liam told her and he showed her all he had, "I mean what's the best place to hide something from a person than right under their nose? He's been talking about these monsters for weeks, going into great detail about what they do to their "target points" as he put it, I couldn't get access to the employment lists and another thing; I'm the only one, who can see this symbol without it being on camera first"

"Emperor needs to see this" Crystal said

No sooner had she said these words Emperor and Vera were in the room with them.

"I heard, what made you suspect anything was amiss?" He asked

"He kept telling me, in detail what these aliens do to people like us. So I did a bit of research and I found that symbol, on his neck, on the sight for this corporation but I have no way of accessing anything, there're other things too, Crystal invented a device that replaces the blood of a body with elements that form Crystals but he has it and he's been using it. He keeps tripping up on cases, making stakeouts dangerous, I can't go back there dad" Liam said

"He doesn't know you're on to him?" Emperor asked

"No" Liam said,

"Where does he think you are?" Vera asked

"Nowhere I gave him a enough tranquelisers to knock out Adrian' pet T Rex" Liam told her

"Impressiver...wait, Adrian has a T Rex?" Emperor said

"Yeah, his 2nd form, well technically it's Lucy', his misses and it's a vegetarian" Liam said

"Of course it it" Emperor said, "You have to go back... hear me out before you all jump, if Liam isn't there when he wakes up it'll only make him suspicious and then we really will be in trouble, I want you to leave this to me"

Jack walked into A&E in shock when he found Owen on a trolly with a black eye,

"What happened to you?" He asked sitting beside him

"He was punched by a nurse, completely uprevoked attack, I saw the whole thing but I can't do anything because he won't have her charged for it" Andy told him before leaving them to it

"That's not why I was usconsious, Emperor gave me an ability to shapeshift and it took it out of me, that and beig ported from one place to another without a TARDIS" Owen said

"Oh...so who punched you?" Jack asked

"Lavender" Owen replied and he tried to get out of bed, "I have to see her"

"Not at 4:30 in the morning" Jack said helping him back into the bed

The following Morning Emperor took over getting a blood sample from the two crystalised bodies. He was about to tell Morgan, Adrian and Jasmine what to do when Jack came in,

"The device used crystalises the blood, only once it's been exposed to oxygen so place a butterfly drain in, feed it into a hole in the sample bottle, seal the edges and use a minie pump to get a sample from the victim. I can tell you that the man run over, the man who was hit by two cars; neither match the tires of the car the one, who says ran over him ran over him so he was rolled over by four cars before anyone bothered to help"

"For God sake!" Jack exclaimed

"They might not have seen him though, not if he was killed using an alien device" Adrian said

Liam yelped as he was dragged off the pavement and into the TARDIS by the 12th Doctor.

"You scared me" Liam said

"I need you to keep your "Minder" out of the house for a bit so I can get the file" 12 said

"I can do that" Liam said

"Good, sorry I scared you, I'm not good at stealth these days" 12 said

Liam laughed

Owen woke up with a start but relaxed to find Jack and Morgan either side, neither that worried about him or at least acting as though they weren't,

"Which hospital is this?" Owen asked

"Central and yes Lavender is on call" Jack said

"Want us to stand guard?" Morgan asked with a laugh, "That's some right hook she has there"

"I know" Owen winced

"The port?" Morgan asked nervously

"A mistake" Owen said

"Oh good" Morgan said, "Didn't tell you about the bodies with crystals sticking out of him did I?"

"No?" Owen said curiously

The 12th Doctor' TARDIS materialised in the lower central hub on Emperor' foot. He let out such a yelp that Adrian came out of the kitchen. He pulled a face as the TARDIS dematerialised enough to move it.

"Ooh"

"My findings and the device are within the meeting room of the board of trust" 12 said

"I'm in too much pain to give a crap right now!" Emperor snapped, using his sonic to heal his crushed toes

"Did I do that? I thought I heard something break" 12 said, then to Adrian he added, "I want to shop, you know how to shop, we can go anywhere, I'll even break out the unlimited credit card"

"Deal" Adrian smiled

Owen looked up as Lavender came onto the ward he was on,

"Wow, did I really do that?" She asked

"Yeah but that's not why I'm in here, I have a mutated virus. All I can do is rest up. I'm hoping to be discharged later, they're just trying to sort out transport. I told them there's no need. I was moving house today actually so I don't even know the address off by heart" Owen told her, "Guess seeing me was a shock huh? I wrote of the debts, your mother' nurse is a cousin of mine, lovely woman"

"How did you do all of this?" Lavender asked, "What happened to you?"

"I work for Torchwood...with my dad actually. A case went badly wrong and I had to...disappear for everyone' safety, I'd have told you all this sooner had you not belted me. You were under the influence of an "Alien" drug, something a man named Pole used to hurt me, I stepped up and now he's hurting people I care about" Owen told her

"Owen I'm sorry" Lavender said, "What happens now?"

"I don't know, I will get the one, who did this on his behalf, don't you worry about that"

Adrian and the 12th Doctor were walking around a new shopping centre. Adrian looked very smug with his new clothes, 12 was less than impressed,

"We came out for something for me and you get a £500 shirt? £950 pair of sprayed on trousers ...never mind me my credit card is beside itself...destraught it is"

Adrian burst out laughing but soon stopped when he bumped into Liam! The two stared at each other, wide eyed,

"Li..."

"Patrick actually...honest mistake, you knew him?" Liam said thinking on his feet, hearts racing

"He was my husband" Adrian said, "We thought...does Vera know where you're living?"

At that moment Liam was called away by his minder,

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll look you up we can talk"

"Are you going to cry?" 12 asked Adrian

"What do you think?" He asked

"I think if we stand still long enough those clothes will go down in price and we can go back and get the difference refunded" 12 replied

"I know what you're trying to do"

"You've had a shock...what do humans do when they've had a shock?" 12 asked

"Drink...? I don't drink"

"You eat...are you hungry? I'll vacate Witherspoons and keep the chef, we can't discuss this here"

Liam broke away from his minder and screamed. Emperor appeared before him,

"You need Torchwood, we had this planned"

Liam looked up,

"You mean...?"

"You can't work for Torchwood again...at least not yet but we get this sorted" Emperor said

Liam stood and grabbbed Emperor for a long hug,

Emperor smiled

As promised 12 and Adrian were alone in Witherspoos, Adrian had just finished off a stake and while 12 was devouring his Cheese and Ham Panini,

"I can't get Patrick out of my head, I mean, I sort things out with Chrissie and this happens" Adrian said

"I get it, I do but Patrick died"

"So it has to be Liam" Adrian said, "Why would he lie to me about being back?"

"The court...duh, a sensitive case, read between the lines" 12 said, "It's what you didn't hear"

"It's in the eyes"

"What did you see?" 12 asked

"He's in trouble, we know about it now, we can take steps to help him"

"Desert?" 12 asked

Owen looked at the results from the blood taken from the body that Morgan brought in to show him,

"Crystal invented the device, she did it to help Liam but Liam hasn't got it" Morgan said

"So Liam is back and someone's after him" Owen concluded with a nod

"Doctor Harper?" A nurse called, "Your transport is ready"

"Thank you" Owen said with a nod

Jack looked up in shock as Crystal came into his office alongside Owen and Morgan,

"Tell him" Owen said to her

"Tell me what?" Jack asked

"My real name is Crystal Ray" She said, Jack' eyes widened, "I grew up next door to Adrian, I ivented the Historical Reference and that device that crystalises the blood once exposed to oxygen outside the body, it was meant for Liam, who is back and is being hunted by the Yarfalag he was paid to spy on at UNIT in Caimbridge, for the FBI but I have no idea where he is right now, I do however know that the device I created is now active"

Jack got up and hugged her, Owen and Morgan smiled.

"You're a mini-me" Jack said, then he put both hands to her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "Where would Liam go these days?"

"He's with Adrian" 12 said appearing in the doorway, "I'd leave them be for a moment at least"

Jack nodded,

"We need to track the Yarfalag, he'll be wherever that device is now" Morgan said

Adrian and Liam held each other for the longest time,

"I just needed to prove it to myself, that you were real" Adrian said as he finally let go, "What happened out there, how did you get back?"

"I walked a Lost Path from Oxford to the ruins of Galafray, where your Grandfather used the scrolls he stole from Shyer and his own scrolls to build me a new body, I had to do all these trials, learn all these ritual...the black hair is because I'm neutral, black and white magic" Liam told him

"The scrolls" Adrian realised

"You saw me through the last part and revived me" Liam told him, "The black hair will go back to it's dusty blonde soon I've been assured. Someone' after me, that someone was listening earlier...in fact" At that moment thunder clapped and crystals rained down, smashing the windows of Adrian' brand new apartment that he was to share with Morgan and Owen, "That someone is here now, I think I know how to stop him now, convince him someone else has already killed me...with that device"

With that Liam was gone.

Adrian went back to Torchwood and explained all he knew and a plan was put in place. The chase between Liam and the Yarfalag brought them to the park cafe where a battle of wills took place. Liam convinced the Yarfalag to lose the weapon or Crystal' device and go fist to fist with him instead. This gave Adrian the time he needed to knock out the Yarfalag and take the device back.

Owen became Liam and 12 shot him with the crystalising device. Once the fake readings were sent out the price above Liam' head was dropped or at least one of them were.

Liam was told he couldn't get involved in Torchwood cases until he'd been given clearance by FBI but he could live in Bay Walk again.

"What about Bill and the others?" Liam asked

"You're they're neighbour, who looks a little like Liam" Vera said

"Neighbour?" Liam said in shock

Vera handed him the keys,

"Yes, neighbour" She smiled

They shared a long hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Elemental Dispute**

Jack and Jasmine were standing in the lower central hub watching an irractic weather pattern between Bay Walk and Cardiff North. James was making a racket in the background, which had Jack frowning,

"Couldn't we just let them fight this one out amongst themselves?" He asked Jasmine, arms folded

"No" Jasmine replied

James came running out into the lower central hub and slapped Jack on the back of the legs but he didn't rise to the bait, he just picked him up and looked him in the eyes,

"Not funny Mr, you need to go to sleep 5 hours ago"

"Not tired!" He said loudly

At that moment Owen arrived. He was soaking wet and nearly slipped down the stairs,

"What's going on?" He asked as Jack laughed

"Sorry" Jack said, "We have three weather systems now" He added

Owen stood next to Jack and took James from him as he reached out to him,

"What're you doing up?" He asked him, "Hmm?"

James flopped his head on Owen' shoulder and started to doze off, Jack looked at Jasmine and shook his head,

"He's playing you, he did that to me, I put him down and not a second later he was out of bed with his toy trucks"

Owen grinned as James opened his eyes and grinned,

"Let's deal with this first, what are we looking at here?"

"We're having the weather Bay Walk was supposed to have on this day in 1956. However over in the south of Cardiff we're seeing typhoons, hailstones the size of golf balls and tidal waves, where as the North is experiencing extreme levels of heat" Jack said

"Wet, dry" James said

Jasmine showed Owen footage of North Cardiff and South Cardiff.

"How?"

"Big fight" James said

"We're looking at here is a centuries old feud between two ex elemental kings" Jasmine said

"No!" James said loudly, "One' pretending you'll see"

They all looked at him,

"Whoever this is we'll find them out OK buddy? But I need to know what usually happens between the real King and his friend" Owen explained calmly, "Is this why you can't settle? Is the one pretending a bad guy?"

"Bad, bad! I don't know which one. Both are mean" James said

"It always starts with a bet of some kind. Like the last for instance, how many poisonous arrows can you get into the trunk of a tree four miles into the forest? Until that is, they start accusing each other of cheating, they have both used the same company with which to purchase the arrows and more or less the same poison, they also have the same antidote and so a fight ensues. "Pick a boarder", the fire elemental is drenched in water, typhoons, the lot and the water elemental is barbequed. Not until an innocent dies can we actually step in but I'm a little concerned because this is the worst argument between these two I have ever seen" Jack told him

Outside in North Cardiff you could see the edge of a curved barrier. The bay in this area was bone dry, the tarmac was melting, cars and businesses were on fire, people crowded by crates of ice to cool off as the chaos went on around them. Helicopters flew overhead and poured water over everything but the water that splashed off the grounds boiled and then splashed firefighters, who's helmets cracked.

In South Cardiff Daisy was stuck in traffic as hail the size of gold balls rained down and smashed the bonnet of her car until her engine smoked.

She got out and found shelter in a nearby shop, where she then answered a call from Lavender,

"I'm really sorry to do this to you Daisy but I'm stuck at work, ligitimately this time, mum called she was having trouble breathing, are you anywhere near?"

"I'm round the corner...oh my God!" Daisy exclaimed, the hail had stopped but a crater had opened out and her car was the first in, "My car!"

Owen was stunned by what he was watching,

"Step in, look at this; you're seriously telling me no one has died"

"Injured yes" Jasmine said

"What started this?" Owen asked

"Few know, we cetainly don't, they've been that way since school"

Daisy checked Lavender' mother over and was horrified to discover her lung had collapsed, even more so by the fact that neither the emergency services or Torchwood could get help to her,

"It's an elemental dispute" Owen told her, "St Marta is your nearest hospital, it's a specialist but maybe you could find someone, who could allow you to take the equipment you need to her, you know what you're doing now"

"That's a big ask" Daisy said but she concede it was probably her only option right now,

She left the building and came face to face with the elemental of fire,

"Hello Daisy"

"Redaf" She breathed, "Not now"

"No" He grinned, "You do what you need to do, I'll be by the bay wall when you have a minute" He came close and made her shiver, "What's the matter Daisy, don't you trust me anymore?"

He laughed as she ran from him,

"Daisy, how'd you know that man?" Owen asked, calling her on seeing the interaction,

"Don't ask" She sighed

Morgan was reading a book on the bay window when a car landed roof first just outside in the nearby dockyard, it caught fire, blew up and then set two nearby boats alight,

"Fuck!"

Owen put Morgan on speaker,

"You're on speaker now, say that again" Then he added, "We may have our first body"

"Try three, but it could be more. I saw a car; it was flung, into the decking of the Dockyard, which I know for a fact you can't drive onto, I ran out after the car then blew up, setting the oil on the deck on fire, which in turn set two nearby boats alight. I kept my distance but there were two passengers in the car, a male outside the car, all motionless"

"Owen' on his way" Jack said with a nod at Owen

When Owen arrived Andy was there alongside the army,

"We had to bring in the Army lot, the firefighters are busy in the North, I'm still hopeful we won't have to evacuate both buildings...you live here right? Can you see if you can get the neighbours street side to take in the neighbours dock side while we deal with this?"

"Sure" Owen said but no one would allow anyone from the dock side into they're apartments, forcing him, Adrian and Morgan to take in 127 people, "This is out of order! Not one person street side of the building and we take up one section of the dock side too, it's an oxymoron"

"I don't mind" Adrian said

"I mind" Owen said, "I've needed a wee for the last twenty minutes" Adrian spat his drink out and Morgan laughed, "Screw Andy! Everyone outside, and one of you do us a favour and smash the fire alarm on your way out!"

Andy looked like he was going to protest when he saw this crowd filing out of the building and then he sighed,

"Everyone up the far end of this street please!" He called, then he tapped Adrian' shoulder, "Where' Owen?"

Owen was peeing with a grin on his face until an explosion outside impeeded his flow. He pulled a sarcastic expression and zipped up, but when he went to wash his hands flames shot out,

"That's enough for now" He said and with that he made a run for it

Liam answered the door to Adrian in the front hallway downstairs and ruffled Adrian' hair,

"Hello Sooty"

"Don't...can I grab a shower? And a bed for the night?" Adrian asked

"Why so coy? What happened?" He asked as they climbed the stairs, "No on lives downstairs"

"A car was tossed, from where or by what I don't know, Owen' told us to stay out of the case. The bodies they retrieved reignited. Our block was evacuated, I only moved in last week" Adrian said

"Hmm" He said

Jasmine looked up from the computer she was working on as Owen came out of the mortuary with a piece of paper,

"What's that?" She asked

"I found a post code on the body under UV" He told her

Jack overheard this on his way out of the kitchen and took the post code,

"That's Rose Flame Hotel" Jack said, "Overlooking the bay in South Cardiff"

"Daisy' the only one from our team over there" Owen said

Just as Daisy had pursuaded a manager to let her take the equipment she needed Owen called to tell her about the post code.

She sighed,

"One of them' a folly"

"Yeah but which one?"

At that moment a voice rang out,

"I'll see your car and raise you a bus"

"No!" Daisy screamed

She went to the window just in time to see a bus picked up in a fireball and tossed,

"Did I really just see that?" The manager asked

"A double decker get picked up and tossed by a ball of fire? Yes, yes you did" Daisy said

"Want some help with that equipment? I think I could use the brisk walk" He said

Owen, Jack and Jasmine watched in stunned silence as the bus reached the barrier to the North, landed in the bone dry bay then filled with water until every last person on board was dead,

"I thought I knew which one was the fake but now I'm not so sure" Jack said in tears

"We can reverse this, they're not from the Dark Empire" Owen said

"We don't know that Owen" Jack said, "Which one is shapeshifting and who is the shapeshifter?"

"Redaf! What is wrong with you!" Daisy screeched after ditching the manager at the apartment block Lavender lived in with her mother.

"I knew you'd come back" Redaf said

Suddenly she was powerless to his charms, he kocked her out, carried her to a room in the Flame Rose and used a device to impregnate her. When she woke she saw him, for who he really was,

"Shyer Folding!" She breathed

Shyer laughed,

Daisy saw a hand appear on her belly and panicked,

"No...no!"

"It's a bargening chip"

"For what?" Daisy asked, horrified

"Not what...who? Samuel, the being I used to revive the dark Empire. I realised rescently that he has the capacity to be...GOOD! I can't allow this, this is because both parents were of the light, if I have a son of both Empires then he can do my bidding, your Empire can't touch me and Adrian has a rival he can never destroy...as in ever, a bit like me and Emperor. Oh there's a way but for that person to find the _how_, they'd only end up destroying us and themselves in the process. Everything must have a balance. I'll give them time to cocider my offer" Shyer said

"Or what?" Daisy asked

"I...release you" He said with a gun gesture at the temple

As Shyer left Daisy was ported and swapped with an earlier self within the court, before being tied to a chair by two guards.

Owen, Jasmine and Jack looked at each other,

"Samuel...as in...my brother?" Owen said

"It's a lie, it's got to me" Jack said

"Redaf and Ocythe were in Prison 10 until last night, if Shyer is Redaf, where is the real Redaf and how did they get out?" Jasmine asked

"I think I can answer that" Liam said appearing in the lower central hub as Adrian came down the stairs to join everyone, "No one knows I'm here, I came here via the secure storage Adrian told me about, Adrian used the main streets. Redaf and Ocythe both told seperate guards they set the other up. Redaf went home, Shyer shapeshifted and picked a fight here with Ocythe in order to get to Daisy"

"Someone needs to go and tell Ocythe" Adrian said

"I'll do it" Owen said

The barriers were shut down and the weather went back to normal, the court mended the roads but they couldn't reverse the deaths caused my Shyer or his barrier.

Owen jumped into the water and met Osythe,

"What started this?" He asked, "I won't judge you"

"Redaf found a spell and was betted against, it went wrong and merged our planets together, we lost half the population both sides on both planets, right as the Time War reached our duristiction. The Darlek saw what we were doing...and left us to it. I was too blind to see that what Redaf had done was a mercy killing, once the anger left us we enjoyed our disputes but this was different. I can't believe Shyer would use us like this"

"It's not you, it's me he's trying to hurt. He's helping Pole, first it was Morgan, a trainee Doctor, then it was Lavender, a nurse and now it's Daisy, also a nurse and my cousin" Owen told him

"Pole is trying to hurt you"

"Yes" Owen said, "Because I ended a War he started on the planet of our origin, I took the control he had away from him"

"Is Shyer right about the balance?" Ocythe asked

"Unfortunately, yes but it shouldn't happen like this" Owen replied


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Revenge of the Brickall**

Adrian and Morgan were hosting their apartment warming party, Jack and the 12th Doctor were drunk and singing a piss poor rendition of Mustang Sally. Layla just looked fed up until Jasmine arrived with a cup of tea for the two of them,

"Oh you are kind" She said

"Enjoying the party?" Jasmine asked

"Oh sure, my husband of the future is dancing in the arms of his husband from the past and my dad is nowhere to be seen" Layla said

"Lavender' mother...you know" Jasmine said

"Oh now I feel like a bitch" Layla said

"Hey sour puss, I know your sad Owen' not here but I'm not so bad" Adrian said coming up to her cheefully

Layla laughed,

"Oh actually, Adrian I left something important in the park" Liam said

"One dance" Adrian said

"You're leaving your own party?" Jasmine said

"Blame him, two heads are better than one" Adrian said

Liam smiled and let Adrian and Layla go off together,

"Why do I find it easier to deal with her love lorn gaze than Chrissie'?"

"Adrian may have a future with her but Chrissie owns him, you can't win against the TARDIS, you just have to learn to let him do what he needs to do and give him the reasurance that when it comes down to it you have his back" Jasmine said, "I don't know how his reign starts or ends with the 2nd but I do know he'll never love anyone as much as he loves you"

Liam smiled at Jasmine with tears in his eyes and then watched Layla and Adrian gaze at each other,

"We have a story" Adrian said

"You see that?" Layla asked

"I see everything...but you're meant for someone else" He told her

"Tell me" She smiled

"He's a Time Lord under Liam' protection but I don't think he's going to like me all that much, he doesn't want to share you, but once I love someone I love them forever" He added with a wink, "Just not as much that beautiful husband of mine over there...well ex husband, dummy left a device in the park of all places"

Layla laughed and smiled as she watched him and Liam slunk away.

As they left Owen came back,

"Uh excuse me, where're you two buggering off to?"

"Meh" Liam replied, "Move" He added pushing Adrian in the back

"Hey! Layla, you're here, I'm glad" Owen said hugging her,

Jack' look wasn't lost on him, a look of guilt.

When Liam and Adrian got into the park Liam led the way along the path to the lake where sat a picnic and a robot waitor with a bottle of diet cola,

"You softy" Adrian laughed

"You like?"

"It's adorable" He said and he kissed him tenderly

The next morning Jack couldn't work out if he was hung over or going mad when he saw a wall melting on CCTV footage of the buildig beside the cafe by the bay,

"Walls don't do that" Jack said

"What the hell are you talking about...? Oh" Jasmine replied

Jack diverted Owen and he stood on the pavement across from it with confused Bay Walk residents and watched the brickwork melting until a confrontation in the cafe caught his attention.

Adrain had ordered a cup of coffee, only for Chrissie to throw it over him,

"What was that for!?" He screeched

"Oh my God! You really think because you're bisexual you can have one of each!" She snapped

The whole cafe was watching,

"Just as well they're not really from 1950 or he'd be in a cell dear" Emperor said, "You done, I need him next door"

"I am not done!" She snapped

"What's going on?" Owen asked

"He was seen! With a man last night...!" Chrissie said

"You mean Liam?" Owen said

Chrissie was floored,

At that moment the door opened again and Adrian passed out,

Emperor and Owen bent to him.

"The coffee wasn't that hot" Chrissie said

"I think it's a reaction to whatever' melting the wall outside" Owen said

"What?" Several exclaimed before piling out

"The remaining structure is fine it's just this one wall, can I leave this with you?" Emperor said

Owen nodded.

Jack came into the medical suite with a clipboard to see Adrian. Jasmine was sat beside him, as was Chrissie,

"Don't think I'm not mad at you because I bloody am!" She said

"Thanks" Adrian said weakly

"You should have told me"

"About the picnic? I didn't know"

"Don't get smart with me Emperor!" Chrissie snapped

"Would it make you feel happier to know I'm cheating with you, rather than on you and Liam is OK with it?" Adrian said

"Chrissie, love, you're not helping, so if you have anything constructive to say to one of us not in this room reguarding a wall that just melted outside go do it" Jack said, Chrissie left and Jack shut the door, "I need to ask you a series of questions...due, on, off, late"

"What?" Adrian said in question

Jack cleared his throats,

"I can have a baby but I don't need to have...visits, my records state that you do"

"Oh for the love of God"

"Middle of the damn road, next question"

"You could be pregnant" Jack said fairly

"Last time I went _there _with my own husband my court buried him alive and sent his soul on a 5 year treck for exactly one year of my life. From now on it's the washing machine all the way...next question" Adrian snapped,

Jack laughed,

"Cheep and cheerful eh?" He said before falling to the floor in hysterics at his own joke.

Chrissie went to the fridge and helped herself to a sample of Adrian' blood, Owen frowned until she smashed it over the sample from the melted brick,

"Brickall...just not in a form he remembers clearly, there's a mark on him. I'm going back to the cafe"

Owen pulled a face.

The second Owen told Jack and Jasmine his finds they went outside to confront the alien but it was gone, all that remained was the collapsed wall into the shop and the flat above.

"What the hell are the Brickall' doing here?" Jack asked

"More to the point why've they put a mark on Adrian? It doesn't make any sense" Jasmine said

"Chrissie said Adrian wouldn't recognise this form so it could be from his past or theirs" Owen put forward.

At that moment Andy called in a missing wall in a multi-storey car park and a body. Owen went back to the hub while Jack and Jasmine responded to the call.

Jack winced as Andy showed them footage taken by an onlooker of one of his officers being run over by this giant blubbery brick wall with no features to speak of,

"They've never killed anyone before, could they have evolved?"

"They'd have needed help" Jasmine said

They called a meeting with Emperor, who insisted on a meet up at the court,

"Why did we need to meet up here?" Jack asked as the 11th Doctor dropped them off

"I need you too Doctor" Emperor said

Adrian was now in Jack and Jasmine' bed, playing on his 3DS,

"Old school I know but I don't care" Adrian said

"Want some company? I'm under orders not to leave your side"

"Yes please, I'm going balmy stuck in here on my own, Liam's swatting up on something round Crystal' place" Adrian said

Owen took off his shoes and joined Adrian under the covers,

"This bed really is ridiculous...like how does a bed get this comfy?" Adrian pulled an agreeing expression and rested his head on Owen' shoulder, "Where did you and Liam go last night?"

"He had a picnic set out for us overlooking the lake...and quite how Chrissie found out about it I'll never know" He added

"The walls, they're call Brickall, have you ever encountered them before?" Owen asked seriously

"Shit!" Adrian said

Emperor had just informed Jack, Jasmine and 11 about the clones and Jack was livid,

"I'm sorry but when exactly were you going to tell us Pole has invented about a gazillion clones?"

"Oh dear" 11 sighed,

"Well to be perfectly honest with you, we weren't, I figured the Spies would've located the other Portal lifts by now but even so you might want to talk to Adrian. You forget he's travelled in time and space before. Galafray Spark Limited Edition point 149? He mightn't have recognised them in this form,

I need to know where this base is so I can destroy it and leave the antidote to you. If you can lure the Brickall' to you and cure it then I can place him in witness protection" Emperor said

"He had help didn't he?" Jack said

"Yeah, Adrians...but would it help if I told you we both dealt with them when he came with me last summer?" 11 asked

They all looked at him

"OK you have to understand this is before I met Jack. Crystal and I went to Cornwall in 1892, she wanted this thing called a Roley Poley, ice cream on grease proof paper, there we were and..."

**1982: **Adrian and Crystal heared a woman screaming for help but no one seemed to be paying her any attention. They followed the sound. What they found was a UNIT member with a wicked smirk on her face,

"It was a set up" Adrian told Owen, "There was no body...we were tied at the wrists and taken to a cavern, Kent' Cavern' Pre-Historic caves"

**1892: **Adrian and Crystal were led into a clearing lined with tables, where other trapped time travellers and aliens were working on bits of what looked liked rubbler bricks.

For a week Adrian and Crystal worked, ate and slept in the same spot until Adrian combined two formulas by mistake and the rubber became his hand.

"It was a clone" Owen realised, "Oh no...no, tell me they didn't"

"They created an army of Pole Clones, I escaped and then forgot, they wiped it from my memory, these Brickall know what I did and they want me to pay for what they became. Liam told me about seeing these clones in a factory but they were blown up by Emperor. I remembered the hand and got 11 to tell my earlier self, already with him last summer, they in turn found that army and destroyed it"

"So we've lost two" Owen said

"I'm so sorry Owen I didn't realise, I didn't know who the clones were I just told him to destroy them" Adrian said

"I'm not mad" He said honestly, "Just worried, why would the court keep me out of the loop?"

"Maybe it's because we can't stop him, if he's using more than one material sourse to create them and we only found his first two experients by accident"

"We'll stop him, we have to" Owen said,

"I think I can create an antidote but it can only be given by one concidered "human"" Adrian said

"Leave it with me" Owen said

"Does it look like I have a death wish?" Brendan asked Owen and Adrian as they stood outside the cafe

"We can lure them here, we take Adrian upstairs when they get too close, you then pursuade them that Adrian has the antidote, he's not the version, who did this to their race and convince them to remove the marker, get them to back up 200 ft and Adrian will use his bow to administer the antidote" Owen said

"Do you have the antidote on you?" Brendan asked Adrian

"It's in the truck, I only need to hit one of them" Adrian told him

Before Brendan could say anything a shadow started to creep across the bay, crushing boats and blackening the sun. Then as they a appeared out of the water Adrian collapsed. Owen was quick to get Adrian inside and up the stairs to the flat Brendan, Chrissie, Lydia and Carter were staying,

Chrissie was alarmed at first by Adrian' condition and then the brick wall that had just appeared by the window overlooking the bay,

"You've got this" She said calmly

"You haven't lost your memory?" Owen said in question

"Adrian is unconscious, the power to make me forget I'm the TARDIS is in the eyes, the vortex, two vortexes can't look each other in the eyes" Chrissie told him

"I don't follow" Owen said

"One day he will have to see things from my side, somewhere between 4 and 6 he will become the console and I will become the Time Lord. We're working on the logistics of someone in his future having his orb child, this is where the Time Lord in questions gives up one regeneration to make way for a higher being in order for him or her to learn from the perspective of another, one, who has protected or served them. So for him to sustain life within the TARDIS I have been bleeding the time vortex that created that ship into him. Every time we kiss. I can't let him drift from me or we'll kill each other essentially"

Suddenly, they heard bricks collapsing and Adrian woke up,

"It worked" Owen said

Brendan stumbled into the flat, stood with his back to the door and laughed,

"Oh you pissed them off, you know that? It's up to you now"

Adrian looked at Chrissie,

"Forgive me...I should have told you Liam was back, I didn't know how"

"You have a past and we have a future, Liam is now and always will be part of that future because of this, he is now and always will be yours and you will always be mine" Chrissie said, "Now go do what you need to do Mr Hero" She smiled

They kissed tenderly and he left,

"I blocked out the vortex, I figured he needed to hear that" Owen told her, "I thought it...I'm still learning, next lesson will be Spy Work and then Perception"

"I need to see Liam" Chrissie said and with that she left

"They're always going to be rivals aren't they?" Owen said to Brendan

"Her and Liam? Oh God yeah" Brendan said, "But they'll work together when they need to"

Adrian readied his bow and took aim at the red fire circle in the sky above the bay. He shot his arrow through it and a light engulphed not just Bay Walk but all of Wales in the present too. In fact the light ended up on national news and sparked a whole evening of science programs.

Liam was surprised to see Chrissie at his front door but he could see she meant business, so he just let her talk,

"I don't like sharing the TARDIS with Adrian' companions or the Doctor', never have, never will. I do concede however that you are one of the rare exceptions, you are the son of my creator. Adrian loves you, his heart is yours but he is still mine. I can learn to love you too" She said, Liam smiled, touched, "But heed my words Liam, you play games with me I will bring it ten fold, cross me out of spite and I will your arse back down to Earth so fast you won't even know what you are anymore, clear?"

"Crystal" Liam smiled, "But you know...Adrian and I have two different paths, we will go away, come back, go away again, there may be things I do that to you will seem to be tricks or swipes when what I have done or will do is done so out of a mix of the fear I have of losing him to you and my own Empire having a rightful heir with a direct connection to Galafray"

"Then that's different...that is the human side to the two of us, the fact of the matter is we probably will, at times do things to out bid each other but we can't do anything about that. Don't put me or him in danger without due cause is all I'm saying" Chrissie said

"Fair enough" Liam said, "Do we shake hands or hug this out?"

Chrissie kissed him on the lips instead, taking him by surprise,

"Meh...I could get used to that"

With this Chrissie warped out and Liam laughed in shock.

Emperor and Vera were called to the packed court room and were horrified to find that Daisy had now been bound to a chair,

"Have you forgotton yourselves?" He snapped using magic to untie her, "It is the parenting skills of the individual that make a child evil not the conception!"

"We couldn't take the risk of her attacking us" A Cascade put forward

"With a Dark Empire child within a Light being she becomes nutral, she couldn't hurt you if she wanted to" Vera said

"Oh...well we didn't know that! What're you going to do about it?" A member of a species called; Flagine yelled from the back,

"He wants this child in exchange for Samuel...I want Devine, call up Shyer" Emperor said

"What?" Michael asked

"Do it" Emperor said,

The court went quiet as Shyer call went through,

"A link to the high court; this must be serious, could it be that you have found a being who betters our powers?"

"Not unless you've invented one yourself but then you'd need the scrolls of Yarfalag and oh wait you don't have them anymore, isn't that a fucking shame!?" Emperor goaded

Shyer sent a shockwave to the court, bringing some aliens to the floor, cracking one wall and exploding a light,

"You've had time to concider my offer" Shyer said

"I want Devine, Adrian' twin" Emperor said

"Oh honey the payment for that little Time Lord would have to be much, much higher than this one...it's Samuel or I take Daisy, the baby and then I kill her and Rupert"

"Give me proof that Devine is alive and I will hear your terms" Emperor said

"The baby" Daisy said

"No dear, that is what he's going to take, the price for Samuel' head is on the embodiment of one of our own"

"You're good" Shyer said with a grin

"Proof, Shyer" Emperor said

On the screen appeared a boy with Black hair, he was in a glass chamber of green glowing smoke, he opened his eyes and words burned into Emperor' mind,

"Well?" Shyer said

"Name it" Emepror said

Shyer now showed his Yarfalag capturing Layla and Daisy looked at Emperor, horrified,

"Torchwood has 24 hours to save Owen' daughter...just Torchwood, if I find out anyone other than them were involved in this the device in Adrian' hand is primed to steal her soul...I will grant one of you access to deliver this message"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**We Missed Her**

Michael, Partifimind and Daisy looked at Emperor.

"What do we do now?" Michael said in question, with each sentence that followed he got more and more irate, "Let's just look at this for a second shall we, Owen' future self instructed Jack' past self on how best to fake Tosh' death and bring her forward one year; She's been told by Owen himself not to talk to his earlier self, not to see his earlier self, to wait for him to return, while he fights a war that won't happen for another five years. Layla was born in 2006 and grew up in 1925, recued by a future Adrian and oh wait Owen! In 1940 on the first night of the blitz! His earlier self, the self we are now dealing with has no idea she even exits!"

"You are telling me things I know already and kindly lower your tone. I will go to Tosh now, myself, she can't set foot in this court" Emperor replied calmly

"Shyer won't keep his word"

"Then neither will I" Emperor replied and with that he left

Tosh opened the door to him as she was trying to get Layla on the phone. He took the phone and looked her square in the eyes,

"They took her Tosh, Torchwood has 24 hours to save her, I can't help you...tell Owen, he's the best man your team has for this one"

Tosh screamed,

"They...!"

"Tosh, pull yourself together now" He said stirnly and with that he left

Adrian was sat on his bed in pyjamas, staring at Liam, who he thought was still asleep,

"Yes, I know, I'm a work of art but keep staring at me like that you'll burn a hole in my face" Liam grinned,

Adrian smiled but with sadness in the eyes,

"Don't leave me again"

"I'll try not to" Liam said

As they were about to kiss there was a knock on the front door downstairs,

"Morgan' probably forgotten his keys again" Adrian said and he went downstairs, he was more than surprised to see Emperor outside, "Granddad, why didn't you just port?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Then to Liam as he saw him he added, "Liam, I need you to go home now, Layla has been captured by Yarfalag, Torchwood have only 24 hours to save her but you're not part of Torchwood anymore, you're still under FBI' contract"

"No, I get it, I hope you reach her in time" Liam said and with that he left

"We weren't..."

"You will one day" Emperor said

"What?" Adrian asked

"Give birth"

With that Emperor left, leaving Adrian in a state of shock and looking at his belly,

"Nope!"

Jack looked up in surprise when Tosh and Adrian arrived at the hub,

"Tosh, what're you doing here?" He asked,

"Yarfalag have Layla" She said

"Shit!"

Emperor appeared behind them,

"If you get this right then we get Samual...and I can get my men into Yarfalag to bring Devine round"

"How?" Jack asked

"I'll flood his mind with Adrian' memories from birth to now so he sees what his captives really are, when he's taken out of the chamber he'll work for us, something I plan on wiping from Adrian 2nd' mind for good reason"

"A life lesson" Adrian nodded

"I can't help you" Emperor said

"Where's Owen?" Tosh asked

"With a body across town" Jasmine told her

Owen and Morgan were stood over a body with an official looking uniform on them,

"No obvious signs of trauma, in fact I'm not even sure this is our case, it looks as if the guy just fell down drunk and hit his head"

"Then why are he and the surrounding area swimming in alien residue?" Morgan said, Owen frowned, "This is exactly why I called you out"

Owen forgot all about the body when he walked into Torchwood and found Tosh standing on the landing,

"Uh...have I missed something?" He asked her

"We both did and now she's been taken" Tosh said

"Who...?" He asked, dreading the answer

"Layla, your...our daughter Owen" Tosh said

"Oh I need to sit down" Owen said in shock

"Yes well I'd be obliged if you didn't take to long about it, we only have 24 hours to save her" Tosh replied

Owen gasped and sat on the floor,

"You lost a child...that was her, this is some weird alien thing, she was probably given away or something and then you were fed this "Truth" I mean it's the only thing that makes sense" Owen said

"Exactly" Tosh lied, "But Owen we're all she has now, her real family"

"What happened to her?" Owen asked

"She was ported to 1925, was saved by you and Adrian in the future, she then married him..."

"She did what now?" Adrian asked

"You didn't hear that"

"I think you'll find I did" Adrian replied, "I think Owen meant what happened?"

"I did but the heads up is...why am I on the floor? We have work to do" Owen said pulling himself together, "I have a body to examine, we can't rule out the possibility that it might be connected"

Jack entered the mortuary as Owen dug a chip out of the body' neck, he hadn't been privy to the conversation up on the landing and was now worried Owen may be mad,

"What is that?" Jack asked, referring to the chip

"No idea, I was about to give up on the location of an alien device, took a blood sample and found this thing shining and flashing. Took it out and nothing, not one signal, totally unidentifiable; isn't that just wonderful?" Owen replied

"Look, Owen if you're angry with me you have every right, I..." Jack began

"Why would I be angry with you? You were going by what Tosh had been programmed to believe, you weren't to know Layla had been taken and then handed over...quite how she ended up in 1925 is anyone' guess right now"

"Right" Jack gasped, relieved, "Owen, I have something that may help us if we start running out of time. It's a different kind of time lock, stops the sun revolving around the Earth"

At that moment Adrian came into the room with Tosh close behind,

"Owen, the blood you took from that body is Layla'" Adrian said

"What?" Owen and Jack asked at the same time

"That chip is injecting tiny electrodes that have her make up data stored within so we're lead on a wild goose chase, Shyer just got UNIT involved"

Liam gave Crystal a book as they walked towards her front door,

"I couldn't be asked to go home yet. I'd be too worried to relax, but you know, I actually think I'm starting to take all this stuff in. In fact next week I'm taking you on a trip to the scrap yard, see if we can find some useful materials and we could build ourselves a ship, see these periods of history first hand" He opened the door and tripped up on the body now outside, "This is not for us, I'm not falling for that"

"I'll call dad"

When Owen, Tosh and Adrian arrived at the scene they immediately noticed something different about this body,

"The chip I found is visible"

"So either he wasn't the intended victim and got in the way or whoever did this can't cope with two targets in a short radius" Tosh said

"That's a leap" Owen said

"Not if you go by the blood on the floor outside that apartment" Tosh said

With a lot of hard work Owen and Adrian got the door open but waiting on the other side was a Pole Clone.

Liam heard the disturbance and grabbed his gun, he then gave it to Tosh,

"It's Emperor', tust me it'll do the job" He told her

Tosh shrugged and ran to help Owen and Adrian,

Just as the clone had Owen cornered Tosh used the gun Liam had handed her and it sent the clone into a frenzy, he actually jumped into the open fire and crumbled,

"Who's gun is that?" Owen asked in shock, taking it from her,

"Adrian' I think" Tosh replied

Adrian just made an "I don't know" sound

An hour later Owen, Tosh and Adrian were sat around Crystal' apartment with Crystal and Liam.

"What are you waiting for?" Liam asked

"The fire to go out so I can find out which of the clones I'm dealing with" Owen said, "What was in those bullets?"

"Guiltanium" Liam said

"Whatever that is it did the job but how did you obtain it?" Owen asked

"Emperor gave it to me, it's his gun...Adrian' gun, they can both call it into use if need be, I was given the gun as added protection while I was undercover" Liam told him, "There's a device I have that can pick up on residual alien energy by viewing images taken at a crime scene, you type details into the network that help narrow the search and separate attributes that don't coincide with what you're looking for, it gives you the last direction it took and the sonar uses the information and the inferred to find its most immobile state, IE the base" He added

"Show me what it looks like, it's componants and I can make one" Tosh said

"Will we need a specific type of camera?" Owen asked

"No, digital is fine" Liam said

Adrian went back with Tosh to the hub to help her make the device, while Owen took samples of ash from the fire and photos of the crime scenes. When he got back to the hub the results from the ID search were back,

"It has everything and nothing to do with this case" Jack told them, everyone followed him to the boardroom, "victim number one was murdered by Pole' clone after he spoke of his suspicions with victim number three, victim number three bulshitted his claims because she was in on it the whole time,

However she was ever so slightly too loud about it because victim number two overheard the argument and witnessed the murder of victim number one. She was on her way over to Crystal' to ask for help when the clone caught up with her, it can't cope with more than one order at a time which is why he was so sloppy with victim number two" He told them

"When you say she was in on it?" Tosh said

"They were going to take Layla one way or another, another test in this game" Morgan said

"He knew Tosh and I would come face to face, exactly what the court didn't want, going by what we know now but..." Looking at Tosh, "You need to go back to your time"

"This is my time Owen, I'm not from the past, I survived that shot"

"How?" Owen asked

"I revived her while my Time Lord abilities were online, I can heal humans killed by aliens. I hid her but the court couldn't come after me because three hours later I had no idea"

"So...this is just as big a shock for you?" Owen said to Jack, testing him

"Look at this face does it look like I knew?" Jack replied

Owen stared at him for a while,

"No...but remind me to thank The Claw the next time he appears when we're around"

"Tosh, you said you and Adrian were working on a device that might help us find Layla, is it ready?" Jack asked

"It is" Tosh said

They all went downstairs to the lower central hub where Tosh worked on the device and Adrian worked on the computer,

"So how does this device work exactly?" Morgan asked

"It's supposed to help us locate the base from the residual alien energy; only trouble is this device doesn't seem to be able to differentiate between the residual energy of an alien and human anymore,

There are a lot of ghosts walking Cardiff' streets tonight" Adrian replied

"I don't follow" Morgan said

"The memory of our actions are imprinted in everything we touch or step on or wear,

When a person dies, if someone walks a path we took frequently, around the time we walked it or wears said item then they disturb the memory and that memory is replayed; hence the reason why people report seeing ghosts in fields where buildings once stood or in buildings where battles took place on the land on which it's built its called the stone tape theory and water tape theory and this is what we're seeing here on top of the alien energy, 99% of paranormal activity can be explained away by modern science. It's that 1% that can't you need to worry about" Adrian replied

"If that's the case then we're only seeing this result because Layla is part alien and part human" Owen said

"I didn't think of that" Adrian said altering the computer, "I can narrow this down"

"It's like our old Ghost Machine!" Jack realised

"It's not" Adrian said

"Don't talk to me about that Ghost Machine" Owen said

Suddenly the computer zoned in on a building sight,

"It's an old fallout shelter, that field backs out onto Wayfort" Morgan said

"The virus! Owen, you remember the shield in the bay" Adrian said, "It released a virus to all with ill intent"

Owen looked at him curiously.

Up in the court only Michael, Emperor and Daisy remained,

"Do you think Owen will reach her in time?" Daisy asked

"That man could rip this entire universe apart if he really wanted to" Emperor said and then he looked at her, "You know what to do when you get to Yarfalag don't you?"

"You can count on me" Daisy replied

"Good, get in and get out" Emperor said, "You're the only one, who can do this"

Layla was tied up in one of the blown in rooms of the shelter, being tormented by the Yarfalag. These were horrid human shaped tar beings that dripped wherever they went. They'd reach out and then pull back, laughing and cackling. If she tried to escape they shot webs at the exits, that then caught fire,

"Got the message?" One asked after the third failed attempt,

She was starting to develop symptoms of the plague.

Owen put his rucksack on his shoulders and took a map Adrian had printed,

"So my best route in is that new pipe work running through the foundations of the building sight"

"Once you're in there hit the wall until it sounds different and use your grenades to blast it out...The clones, they're Brickall, in case you come across them...I'd take a plague antidote with you, Yarfalag' main defence is that disease" Adrian told him

"Got you" Owen said

The second Owen left Torchwood he went into full combat mode. He weaved in and out of traffic with a green light flashing above his car, something Tosh had invented so police would know it belonged to Torchwood. He glanced the sat nav then took a short cut through a field, across Wayfort itself and then used a granade to blast a slope he could drive down, into the tunnels. He then got out an followed instructions to get into the shelter.

After using the bullets from the Emperor' gun on the Yarfalag and watching them go crazy and kill each other he searched all the rooms until he found Layla, now unconscious on the floor.

He was quick to treat her and she came round as Owen was backing the car out of the tunnel.

"Owen" She said

"Dad, thank you" Owen grinned

She was too weak to ask questions and just smiled.

Daisy used a warp door from a contamiation chamber within a shelter to get to Yarfalag, the guards came for her until Shyer stopped them,

"What're you doing here?" He asked her

"I've had time to think...about everything the court has done to me and my family over time, we need more control, I hoped carrying your child would allow me access" Daisy bluffed

"Yes...but you can't stay here" Shyer told her

"Devine..."

"Nairda" He corrected

"It's not going to work without something you don't have, an emotional connection, I can give him memories so he can fool my family when the time comes and remain 100% loyal to you" Daisy said

"Interesting" Shyer said, "Let her through"

Daisy was led to the chamber and the chamber was opened. The second Shyer' back was turned she gave Owen' sheild to Devine, "You're loyalty is with us now, you'll come round in time"

Devine opened his eyes and this alone drove fear into her,

"Don't tell me where my loyalties lie"

"What?"

Shyer came back into the room and turned into Devine,

"You just gave him what he wanted, you just gave him what was his to begin with"

Daisy screamed when Devine became Shyer and knocked her out cold,

"It's too soon to take the child" Shyer said

"Why do you need him anyway?" Devine asked

"He's the key to developing the poison 7, he's made up of rose thorns, she's not getting out of this alive" Shyer told him,

"Interesting" Devine said, "Permission to try something"

"You'd do whatever it is you wanted to do with or without my permission" Shyer said

"True" Devine said and with that he left the room

Devine went outside and stepped through the port door. Emperor was more than surprised to see him instead of Daisy,

"Any other Time Lord would have been able to see his face overlapping mine" Devine said

"Where is Daisy?" Emperor asked

"There and in a lot of trouble, the child she's carrying is made of thorns. The way I see it there's only one way out of this for her" Devine said

"What do you propose and how did you get out of the chamber?" Emperor asked

"I was never in the chamber until today. I've been ruling the Nutral Empire for years now, I have Time Lords working undercover for me, I've stopped I don't know how many attempts on this planet. You honestly believe someone like me, the other half of the Greatest Emperor the universe has ever seen could just be contolled by someone created by the Doctor' mother to avenge you? I appreciate the fear and assumption, if I'm honest it helps. You have Floored, he's your equal, Adrian needed an equal too. If I have to play games with him until his real enemies emerge then that is what I will do" Devine said, "You don't know any different do you?"

"No, any ideas about how we can help Daisy?" Emepror asked, "Nice work by the way"

"A few but she'll have to disappear for a while, leave her with me" Devine said and with that he was gone

Three days later Layla was out of isolation and on a normal ward with Owen and Tosh and Jack beside her,

"What happens now?" Layla asked

"You come and live with me" Tosh grinned with a look that said she'd explain later

"I'd like that...I wish I had a way of..." Layla began, tears welling

"Contacting Adrian?" Adrian' emperor self asked, stepping into the room, wearing a long black coat with striped on the iside and on the cuffs and collar, "I was involved in your rescue and I made a note of it in my calender. So here I am, so we can't be on the same planet you're still my wife and I love you"

"Like you love all your compaions"

"What's wrong with that? I can be there for all of you, I can give you all the time in the world. You are never going to lose me" Adrian' emperor self said, Layla got out of the bed and shared a hug with him and he held her as she sobbed, "If you're ever feeling vulnerable remember you are loved, you matter, always have and always will"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Buried Village**

It was another stormy night in Bay Walk, James had an alien cold and wouldn't take his medication so Back was already at his wits end. Then the doorbell went, standing outside he found Morgan' wrecked looking mother,

"What the hell do you want?" Jack asked

Morgan' mother wouldn't say a word unless aloud into the hub first. He refused until Morgan arrived at the hub,

"Mum? What're you doing here?" He asked

"It's not for a reunion" She told him

Jack saw the instant stab of pain on Morgan' face and felt for him.

"I got caught up in something, and was given a task to lure one of you to a spot off the motorway, they asked for Morgan, God knows why. People in our local town are going missing, important people, medics and FBI agents. All identities have been erased, they wanted a medic to go in undercover" Morgan' mother said once she was inside.

Owen wasn't convinced,

"How'd these people die?"

"I don't know...I'm telling you the truth" She said

"Start with the FBI files for Cornwall on missing medics rather than just agents or if not then FBI Wales and see what you can find out" Jasmine suggested

"How did you get mixed up with these people?" Morgan asked

"I don't remember, I wrote this note on my arm in perminant ink, I guess because they kept erasing my memory and feeding me tasks" She replied

"Have you anywhere to stay tonight?" Morgan asked, she shook her head, "You can come back to mine"

None of the Torchwood team could get very far with files,

"8 cases with encrypted coding, it's taken us this long to work out the passwords" Chris sighed

"Adrian, ask Liam to drop in on Vera for a chat...we're not asking them to get involved in the case, we're just asking Liam to ask a question" Jack said

Adrian gave him a dubious look.

Vera looked up from her paperwork to find Liam reading the names of desceased on a board on the wall,

"Can I help you with something Liam?" She called

Liam jumped

"I was trying to be conspicuous"

"It was working" Vera replied sarcastically

Liam and Vera met in the middle of the morgue in the FBI building they both worked in,

"OK so Morgan' mother turned up, she's gotten herself caught up with something...apparently medics and agents have beein going missing. The file was encrypted so I had a chat with someone upstairs and they told him four of them had turned up here but they wouldn't give them access to the files and I just wandered if you knew anything about it?"

"The bodies are here yes but we have a problem, I can't do a post-mortum because no one signed the bodies in and another thing" Vera said, removing a body for Liam to see, "The deat and cause of death is there on the file that came with them. 1994, they turned up a week ago...for bodies over 20 years of age they're remarkably well preserved what?"

"Oh I don't like this" Liam said with a shiver

"We're not getting involved, I suggest you tell Torchwood to do the same" Vera told him firmly

Liam phoned Adrian and told him what he knew, Adrian put him on speaker so he could tell the others too,

"So you saw the bodies yourself?" Jack asked as James threw his spoon across the room,

"If I didn't know any better I'd have said they'd only died in recent days, hell, I'd even go as far as to say they were fresh corpses" Liam replied

"Right" Owen said, "Get me that reference I'm going to see if Tosh can alter it to read living people"

At that moment his phone rang, it was Morgan,

"Mum' gone! Mum' gone and the apartment is trashed" He said

Owen' eyes widened.

When Owen reached the apartment with Jack and Jasmine he found Morgan trying to calm their elderly neighbour,

"But...I saw it" She was saying

"You alright Mrs Dorpursy?" Owen asked kindly

"Oh Ownen" She said coming over to him, arms out, "You're place is haunted...I saw it on your CCTV"

"Our what now?" Owen asked

"Oh yes...would you like to see?" She asked

Everyone went inside and sat down, when Mrs Dorpursy showed them footage of the place she couldn't see what they could. Tall, blue figures in orange robes, that had blue and yellow tridants on the back,

"I know what they are" Jasmine said quietly

Jack' eyes widened,

"You were a spy in your day weren't you?" Jack said to Mrs Dorpursy jokingly

"That's right, I worked for the Russian Government for 14 years" She revealed, everyone stared at her in shock, "You thought I'd lost my marbles"

"Uh..." Owen said

"Oh it's alright Owen I'm not gonna kill ya, you're one of the good guys. I'm afraid I can't let you keep that footage but I can give you the codes for the CCTV they installed in every occupied apartment, it might be more beneficial to you" She told them

"Why would they do that?" Morgan asked

"In case anyone in the building takes a dislike into someone. Insurance, you must have read the fine print surely or at the very least mentioned Torchwood while speaking to the people selling the apartments to you" Mrs Dorpursy said

"Help us out here" Jack said

"Everyone who lives in this apartment block have been at some point known to have worked or fought against the British Government. There are at least five people on this floor, who used to work for the Pentagon" She told them

"Fuck me!" Owen exclaimed on the way out, "A bunch of people, who worked or still work for meagre organisations. Assassins and Spies, I mean what the hell and there was me wandering why no one on Adrian' side of the block would allow anyone on mine to wait there for evacuation from the building?"

"Jas, you said you knew, what they were" Jack said

"Carva Stride, they live in Mulsafray. The Galafraian Medic planes, they could have access to amnisia serums, in fact I'm pretty sure if they're experienced enough they can excrete the stuff from their pours" Jasmine told Jack,

Jack frowned and called Vera to tell her what they knew,

"Oh well see that makes more sense" She said, "Tell Liam, perhaps he and Morgan should take a trip...we need to know how these medics died, leave it with me"

Vera walked into the office of her boss at FBI Wales,

"What can I do for you today Vera?" He asked

"It's about those bodies...1994" She began

"No"

"No?"

"No post mortum, I can't run the risk of putting people in danger when no one will take responsibility for the signing of the bodies?" Her boss told her

"What if I were to tell you I know, who or what is behind it?" She asked

"That would depend on who, or what is behind it" He told her

"Carver Stride"

"No, absolutely not! if the Blue Carvers are up to their old tricks again you really will be putting this base in danger"

"What if I just take a few blood tests to help them out? What harm could come of a blood test?" Vera asked sweetly

"I've heard those words come out of your mouth before and look what happened there?" Her boss said

"I got you out didn't I?" She huffed

However Vera was in for a shock, forgetting their power completely she cut the finger of one of the bodies and grey smoke left it and began to fill the room,

She locked herself in a secure room and sound the alarms,

"What's going on down there?" Her boss called over intercom

"I'm sorry...the bodies, they have Molrock in their system" She breathed

"Torchwood is our nearest access to the nutraliser!" He yelled

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back, "Get them over here now!"

Jack rushed into action the second he heard the word Molrock,

"What is that?" Adrian asked

"Galafranian sea water" Jasmine told him,

"The ocean of Molsephray is similar to that of mercury in that it can be both a liquid and a solid. Molsaphrilian people use it to embalm bodies but once disturbed it reverts to its liquidised state. If this body happens to be on another planet the Molrock reacts to the metals within the surface and causes a smoke with radioactive atributes" Owen said

"Oh wow" Adrian said

Meanwhile on a road in the middle of nowhere a tin flew across Liam' path and forced Liam and Morgan off the road.

They got out to inspect the tin and were stunned to find it full of ID' and notes and a map of an old village no longer visible.

"What's this about?" Liam asked

Morgan spread out the map across the car roof,

"The black patches are villages that were buried to stop the spread of a virus called Singerflue, this was the area in 1994"

The 12th Doctor caught wind of the case and sent text to everyone, telling them all to meet him in the boardroom of the hub. Once everyone was present he sat on the table to tell them all he knew,

"In 1994 an alien virus broke out within 1,994 villages around the UK. A virus called Singerflue,

It really is terrible, if you don't get to it quick enough it can cause mutations, especially in humans,

It can also be passed on to animals and kill plants, trees and if it hits the vegetation too then you're done for because it becomes poisonous. Regardless of a known cure the only way to stop the spread of the virus was to burry and seal the villages exactly 100 foot bellow ground level" He said

"So you let those humans die?" Adrian asked

"Certainly not, this was before I passed out following Galafray' destruction, you see I had three hearts then and a hell of a lot of power. The first thing I did was cure them before creating the first of seven parallel earths and of course in doing that I had to create seven parallel galaxy formations, planets" 12 said

"In the Catholic faith it is believed that God created the world in seven days it just made sense to me,

What I hadn't counted on was the parallel creation of those who were living on this planet. On a parallel that individual makes a decision the one living on this planet would have been too afraid to make, a different career choice or life path" 12 said

"Do you ever visit the parallels?" Morgan asked

"Don't need to do I? I'm there" 12 said as if it were obvious

"Did you ever find out what caused the virus?" Liam asked

"Well yes actually I did. Many years before this occurred I and your Grandfather buried something else, A piece of an evil being known as Principle and a book, which once read aloud can shift buildings of the present and replace them with buildings of the past. If you do that, you blast the individual's resident in the building moved out of existence and revive those within the building replacing it. The building of the village and its foundations disturbed the body and released the virus into the air, the Blue Carvers want to re-release this virus into the air once more. To do that they need to get to the book and to get to the book requires the abstracting of specific particles from the body of exactly 8 medics,

Molsephray is a medical base, they have four already somewhere within the buried villages. Although the bodies at the FBI base were embalmed with Molrock they were in fact human and The Carvers will be relying on us locating the burial sight because the machine is up a running, the blood of four medics who have travelled in time and space would suffice now" 12 said

"If we all venture to the burial sight then the machine is overloaded" Jack said

"Exactly" 12 smiled

"How're we getting down there?" Adrian asked

Jack, Adrian and Vera appeared in one area of the buried village, which resembled a museum piece and Liam, Morgan, Jasmine and 12 appeared in another area. Both felt like they were being watched but thought nothing of it until they were all in the same space and a car revved into life and came at them.

Adrian was shoved out of the way by nothing before Jack' brother, Rupert appared.

Jack was stunned,

"Get out of the damn car!" Rupert demanded, "I've stopped you before and I will do it again"

"How exactly? The only way to end this is the sending of the bodies of 1994, all embalmed with Molrock. All human so if you even try you'll be done for betrayal and by the time you've got yourselves out of that mess we'll have found eight more bodies, reverted the villages back to the upper ground and released the virus in all seven parallels" A Carver said, getting out of the car, "You can't do a sending"

"No I can't but Adrian can"

"No he can't. The bodies of 1994 died from an alien virus released by humankind with the building of this very village" The Carver said

"Be that as it may you dug them up, your intent was to use a machine on those bodies to wreak havoc on a species that can't see you. There for the threat posed was down to alien intent meaning I can send those bodies" Adrian said

Rupert helped to call the bodies to the one space. Wrapped up like mummies they floated into the area and lined up before them. A truly terrifying sight to see,

"You're making a huge mistake" The Carver said as Adrian sent the souls with his cane,

"Really, well when you chose the wrong enemy I rather think it's you, who has made the mistake" Rupert said, "Where is Morgan' mother?"

"No idea, she had a little too much" The Carver said, "Damage is irreversable"

At that moment the Carvers were ported out.

Not long after Morgan shivered as he heard a gun shot and Adrian stared at a letter in shock, it was from Rupert and informed him that he had two more years to produce an heir with Chrissie or Lydia would die from the mark upon her.

Adrian protested but it fell on deaf ears,

"Let me have the child myself!" He pleaded

"It has to be her" Rupert told him


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Foam Painter**

Unseen eyes watched Owen in the window of Lavender' apartment as he poured pills down the loo. Owen didn't see his watcher but he did see red foam seeping out of the drain,

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed

Jack was standing with his back to a black fence, getting impatient as Pitch tried to find any evidence of a body, using a camera,

"Anything?" He asked

"You'll know when I know" Pitch replied

"There hasn't been a foaming since the Time War, the first one. It makes me uncomfortable" Jack said, then to Owen he asked, "How do you know about this? How did you know what this was?"

"Rupert told me something...he said he was at a funeral, the funeral of a medic and now he's seen what's written it can't be undone, he wouldn't give me the name, just that they're a medic so it could be one of two Morgan or Lavender. Whoever this is, who has the same abilities as the Foam Painter wants me to know they're working for Pole, the blood, the foam, it belongs to a medic" Owen said

"I can't find a body" Pitch said

"You won't" They turned around, Jasmine had arrived with the 12th Doctor, "Not all of him anyway, the foam means this being was distracted, the foam won't regroup into a body unless we leave it alone"

Jasmine was right. After about a minute the red foam gathered into half a body,

Owen backed up in fright.

"I can't deal with this" 12 said

"What're you talking about?" Jack asked

"My parents! A Foam Painter took my parents" 12 snapped and with that he left

Jack looked at Jasmine in shock as Jasmine looked over at 12 sadly.

Back at the hub, Adrian was called in and there in the boardroom he sat with Jasmine, Jack and Pitch until Owen entered the room,

"You knew I wouldn't be able to figure it out didn't you?" He said to Jasmine, "What am I even looking for?"

"Brush strokes"

"Brush strokes" Owen said in question

"He was painted to death" Jasmine said. She then stood and used her sonic to bring up a picture of a foam painter, a pirate with blue sponge for skin, that leaked water, "That is a foam painter. You simply take a photograph of the victim and use a foam brush to wash a solution over it and you literally paint that person out of existence, the artists would then transfer this onto canvas and sell it for a tidy profit"

"So the next time someoe tells me their paintig follows them around the room..." Owen said

He then shivered at the thought.

"Is there a reversal?" Adrian asked

"Yeah, but the only ones who knew how to reverse it were the Foam Painters, their planet was the first to go in the Time War. Vera could once but she doesn't remember everything she wrote or did, she couldn't, the spell dad did on her had tripple strength" Jasmine told him

A few hours later Jack, Jasmine, Adrian, Owen and Pitch were alseep on Jack and Jasmine' bed, the credits of a movie were going up on the screen of their wall mounted TV. James was sitting up in his bed, wide awake. Emperor snuck into the room with a glass of water and a sponge brush. He shushed James when James giggled at him and then proceeded to wet the sponge and stroked Owen' face with it. Owen woke, screamed the place down and had everyone on the bed screaming too until they realised that Emperor was on the floor laughing.

"You fucking prick!" Jack yelled

This only made the Emperor laugh even more.

With everyone awake now they ventured out of the room and downstairs. Emepror picked James up out of his cot and followed,

"Is the kettle going to make itself?" He asked Jack upon reaching the lower central hub

Jack tied up his gown and glared before going into the kitchen.

Liam let Vera into his kitchen,

"No Adrian?" Vera asked

"No, he got called out to a foaming death" Liam said

"That's not possible, the foam painters didn't have access to time travel" Vera said

"What can I tell you?" Liam asked, "What's going on? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but it is stupid AM"

"It's Casey" Vera said, "I did something to help Casey. Casey has a boyfriend now you know, who just so happens to be seeing two other girls. I got their addresses and set up a meeting with them both. Neither knew about the other so after both had been seen by skin grafters at the hospital as a result of the catfight that ensued I got them to agree to work together, got them a set of keys to his apartment and had them plant evidence for Casey to find"

"Oh mum!" Liam exclaimed

"She's meeting those girls for lunch tomorrow. My mind is fucked, I didn't know what to...have you any Brandy you can put in that coffee?"

Liam grinned

The coversations in the lower central hub were getting silly when a call came in about a car being foamed,

"There has to be a body in the car" Jack said confused

"No...the car will have protected them, we might be able to get an ID on this painter if we hurry" Emperor said. Emperor was right and the car was reforming when he, Jack, Jasmine, Owen, Adrian and Pitch arrived at the car park where this incident took place but what they didn't expect was for the body in the car to be that of a Foam Painter. They all crept towards it and Emperor poked it. When the Foam Painter woke up they all screamed, "So Bob, don't mind if we call you Bob do you?" The Foam Painter glared, "Why're you here and where is the owner of this car?"

"I needed a medic for an empidemic on our planet" Bob said

"Your planet doesn't exist anymore" Emperor said, "Try again"

"I'm telling you the truth...he's after something and if I don't come through for him he'll blow up my planet"

"You're planet was destroyed in the Time War!" Emperor said

"What Time War?"

This scared the Emperor,

"Take him to Torchwood" He said backing up

Once everyone had gone Emperor called 12 to his side,

"I told them, I want nothing to do with this" 12 said

"You can't deny your ruler. This man is not of our universe" Emperor told him seriously, "I think I might be able to use him through. We never got Samuel, Shyer was never going to return him to us"

"All we need is Devine' sight and then the Foam Painter can paint Samuel out of existance, into ours, and then we just hide the canvas in the gallery on board the EC until we find a way to bring him around to our way of thinking" 12 realised

"He said "He" wants something from him and if he doesn't come through for him then he'll blow up his planet. Why come here?"

"It's not his planet he plans on blowing up" 12 said

12 and the Emperor rushed into his TARDIS and looked up the coordinates,

"Same as his planet...that's parallel, Rose Tyler is on that planet" Emperor said

"He's attacking Jack now too" 12 said

"Jack?! Doctor if a parallel is destroyed then everyone dies!" Emperor yelled

"So what do we do? This TARDIS won't travel to a Parallel" 12 said

"I know one that will" Emperor said and with that he started up the engines for 12

Back at the hub a sponge like Pole clone forced his way through the cracks of the sealed door into the cell block, regrouped and aloud Bob out.

Bob then grinned and followed the Pole Clone up and out into the lower central hub where he took out a canvas and a brush.

Jack, Adrian, Owen and Pitch were terrified.

Jasmine was calm however, she looked up at the ceiling and used her sonic device to bring down the chandelier on top of him, she then used the sonic to destroy the aquarium behind the Pole clone to force him to his knees she then set him alight from the top, this dried him out. He turned yellow all over and then crumbled.

"Hover him up" Jasmine said

"What about that guy?" Adrian asked, pointing at the seemingly dead Bob

"Get him to the EC"

"How? I have no TARDIS?" Adrian asked

A red TARDIS appeared in the room and a tall Northern American man in red check shirt and blue trousers stepped out,

"Adrian 2nd, I can explain the pannels later, right now we're the only ones, who can reach Parallel Earth and shut down the barrier connected to a highly explosive crystal, posed to blow it up and kill everyone living on any planet that resembles Earth" He told the stunned group

"OK" The 1st Adrian said

"Grab that" Adrian 2nd said pointing at Bob, "We can't afford to be casual about this"

The 1st Adrian jumped into action and with a little help from Jack, got Bob' body out from under the chandelier and the two took it into the red TARDIS,

In the central control room of the red TARDIS were Emepror and 12. Jack and Adrian stared at them as they dropped bob on the red carpeted floor,

"You can fly to the parallel?" Jack asked Adrian 2nd

"It has something to do with Liam" Adrian 2nd told Jack, "You see, my future affects my past and the here and now, somewhere along the TARDIS life line my parallel me ends up on this ship, his TARDIS soul is one of Liam' many doubles, I can go any TARDIS in the past and they can come to me, there's no need for me to send a distress signal because I already lived it, my 3rd form opened his door up to my TARDIS because by default he's now the parallel' Emperor. This means I can fly to the Parallel without issue"

As Liam was walking Vera out of the flat they saw red foam seeping out of his drain and a sponge Pole clone stood across the road. Liam was quick to grab a shovel and hit the clone over the head. The clone laughed with sponge teeth and bolted. Liam looked at the shovel, he had managed to get some of the sponge, meanwhile the other half of the first body appears on the ground.

"I thought you said the Foam Painters didn't have access to time travel?"

The Red TARDIS hovered over the parallel Earth which was caged in a glowing cage of glowing, powered grids. Adrian 1st and Adrian 2nd looked out at the task ahead of them.

"What do we need to do?" Jack asked

Adrian 1st and Adrian 2nd shut the doors and looked at Jack,

"We need to land this planet on one larger, one with gravity so we can climb across the grid and switch it off" Adrian 2nd said, "I remember doing this the first time, my legs were killing me for a month"

"Where would you like us to park this thing exactly?" 12 asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrian 1st asked

"Galafray?" Jack asked

"Earth" Adrian 2nd said

"Talk sense" Jack said

"Oh I am, how do you get the outside of the TARDIS around the inside of the TARDIS?" Adrian 2nd said

"Imaging the big box within the small one and it'll be just so" Adrian 1st

Emperor grinned, inpressed as he watched both Emperors work on the console, on the screen they had the parallel Earth and planet Earth.

"Hadn't you better put the little humans to sleep while you're doing this?" 12 suggested

Both Adrian 1st and Adrian 2nd nodded and pointed and did what they needed to do before landing and heading outside to deactivate the grid.

It was a large glowing turquoise ball with a grid of lit squares and clusters of bombs around it. It took both Emperors and age and some careful time control on the TARDIS to achieve it.

Adrian 2nd was just as sore as Adrian 1st and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

Back at the EC Emperor revived the Foam Painter, who screamed his head off for a solid minute before being slapped into focus,

"You think this is bad, wait until you get to Yarfalag" 12 said


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Drop**

Adrian 2nd stopped the engines of his TARDIS to let Adrian 1st and Jack out. Jack left but Adrian 1st didn't,

Adrian 2nd knew what he wanted to ask,

"They have their ways...oh and by the way, it happens tonight"

"What does?" Adrian 1st asked

"The Drop" Adrian 2nd said sadly, Adrian 1st left and Adrian 2nd looked up at a sign on his console, "He can't change it"

Liam met Adrian outside his apartment. Adrian was stunned to find police tape everywhere,

"What happened?" He asked

"The Foam Painter happened, it's done, let's go to the club or something I need to dance" Liam told him

"It's nearly 1am" Adrian said, Liam showed him an alien device, "Oh"

People dancing in Owen' favorite bard fell silent as the floor began to bubble, Pole Clones #3 rose up from the ground and started drainig clubbers of moisture, a crush of people ran for every available exit as Adrian and Liam arrived,

"We're too late" Adrian said, getting out his gun

"What good is that going to do?" Liam asked

"This is my 2nd form' gun" Adrian replied before trying to find a way into the club

Liam was about to go in after him when FBI turned up and Tippet grabbed his arm,

"Don't. One more fine and I'll have to..."

"Screw your fines!" Liam snapped and he went in after Adrian.

What he found shocked him. There were bodies littered everywhere but it was like they'd been in deep space without a suit on.

At Adrian' feet was a pile of blue dust,

"It departicalises the target but unless you take a sample it's not long lasting" Adrian told him, taking up a sample and stoppering the sample with led,

"FBI are here, I told them to screw the fine"

"Li, you'll never be back at Torchwood if give him that attitude" Adrian said

"I know, I'm sorry but he can't fine me for this one, as far as he's concerned we went clubbing and the attack just so happened to happen as we were approaching" Liam said

Meanwhile 12 called Jack to tell him of spikes of alien energy being picked up on the grounds of Central Hospital, where the patients from Cardiff Hospital had been moved.

When Jack and Owen arrived the patients were being evacuated and they could see Pole Clones #3 coming up through the floors,

"I don't know how we stop this" Owen exclaimed

"If the clones can rise up through the floor there has to be something in the foundations that allows them to do that; we need to find out what it is. We'll re-lay every floor of every building in Wales as well as Bay Walk if we have to" Jack said

"Adrian is still at the sight of the first incident I'll tell him to laser out the lino" Owen said

Back at the hub Adrian, Jack, Jasmine, Pitch and Owen were sat around the boardroom with plans in front of them and photos of each clone and their abilities,

"We block Pole Clones #3 to the point where they no longer serve a purpose. Pole calls them back and destroys them. He sends out Pole Clones #2 and we use the best techniques in eliminating each until he climbs out of his hole and faces us" Adrian began

"I was thinking the same thing. You're gonna need four parts Carbosapha tar, which is distributed in Westophia, four tanks of Silver Raindrops and good old fashioned H2o and we're talking Earthbound" Owen put in

"The first two the Doctor can get hold of but H2o? What are you expecting us to do drain the Atlantic?" Jack asked, "Find another way"

At that moment they all heard a loud sucking sound and rushed out of the boardroom to find the source of it. Not believing what they were seeing on screen they ran up onto the roof and sure enough there is was for the world to see. The ocean was disappearing.

"I have no words" Jasmine said

"Someone pulled the plug on the ocean...I knew there had to be one somewhere" Adrian said

They all looked at him as though he'd gone mad until the TARDIS materialised behind them and 11 popped his head out,

"Had a strange shopping list dropped off on my doorstep. Counters for a chemical that allows sponge like aliens to come up through lino. Question, Torchwood is a small group, how do you expect to do any of this without me?"

Jack grinned

With a lot of help, and patience the linos were relayed in every building in Bay Walk and Cardiff beyond the wall just as the clones were trying to reach the surface, having sensed where they would be or were heading.

Pole glared as he watched all of this unfold from his office at UNIT and sent the signal to incinerate the 3rd batch of clones. He then sent the 2nd batch to the Torchwood hub.

Adrian, Jack, Jasmine, Pitch, Owen and 11 started to panic when the walls melted and Pole Clones #2 stumbled out,

Owen text everyone saying; No one move!

Within seconds they were ported from the hub to the EC,

"Oh thank God!" Owen exclaimed

"Movement isn't the problem here, as long as you don't speak directly we're fine. The Brickalls were blind and rely on sound. They know your voice" 12 told them

"How did you beat them before?" 11 asked

"Liquid Nitrogen" 12 told him and they pointed at each other, "Follow me" He said to the others and with that he left the room

"You're not aloud back there!" Emperor called

"To Hell with you that stuff in there is mine anyway" 12 called back

"What stuff?" Adrian asked as they all followed the Doctors in to a large black room with glass cabinets full of illegal alien tech, lit up by little lights.

There was also a large window that looked out on Galafray AY,

"Now this I did not expect to see" 11 said looking at the green patch on Galafray

"We've given her new hope, it's not breathable yet but...one day, now what did you want from here that you thought could help our Torchwood friends?" They all turned around to find Samuel, fully grown but with spikes either side of his cheeks,

"Everyone, meet Samuel" Emperor said

Jack and 11 were overwhelmed

"I have a suggestion" Samuel said after holding Jack and 11' hand' individually and comfortingly. He then went to a cabinet and took a purple device, "3D hologram, however the difference with this is you can send as many as you need and communicate directly, respond to queries, touch or affect the person on receptive. You can lead these clones to warehouses rigged with LN and all from the safety of the hub, by now they'll know only the face and the name and once you're within range Pole won't be able to call back. They'll be dead"

"Thank you" Owen said

"We can catch up on how it is I come to be here later" Samuel replied

"True" Owen said

With a lot of help from 11 Owen was able to lure the 2nd batch of Pole clones into enclosed spaces and then flooded them all with liquid nightrogen.

Back at UNIT Pole was odly and unnervingly calm. He sent his hologram to the hub and stood from his desk,

"Tell Owen to meet me by the wreck"

The wreck was a bronze boat in the centre of four large buildings, it was basically a shopping complex. Jack relayed the message to Owen and as he made his way over Emperor helped the Torchwood team to load their guns with electrified bullets.

They then positioned themselves on the roof of each building and waited for their chance. When Owen arrived he stayed hidden from Pole at first until the team destroyed the 1st batch of clones.

"Still making someoe else fight a battle you know you could fight on your own?" Pole said

"Why did you do all of this Pole?" Owen asked

Then Pole said something that floored Owen,

"I'm glad you've won Owen because I don't want to become what Shyer wants me to become. I did all this because I was angry, I did all this because I was hurt. The Time Lords never even tried to save us and we are the reasons they became as powerful as they did"

"The T5H never deserved the torture they were subjected too. They were a natural evolution. The Time Lords had no authority over them; they were a neutral and if you'd…!" Owen exclaimed

"I underestimated you at first" Pole replied

"What do you want me to say!? You nearly destroyed a planet I love for nothing! For a vendetta against your own kind! Punishing innocent bystanders!" Owen snapped

"It was a cry for help Owen! I want you to admit we are still equal! I want to be saved from this ideal of his! I need you to kill me Owen!" Pole demanded

"No, Time Lords can't kill each other it's not possible" Owen said

"It would be if you used the Black Scroll your Grandfather is hiding from Shyer! You could have saved him Owen but if this is the only way then this is how it has to be, you can do it Owen, I renounced the Time Lord courts, I won't regenerate. This is how is must end" Pole said and with that he waved his hand, lifting Morgan off the roof and dropping him.

The Earth shuddered that night with the sound of Owen' screams.

Pole had his revenge...

**The End**


End file.
